My Normal Academia
by Thumpersmith
Summary: Quirks never existed, Bakugo isn't a complete dick, and Izuku just got accepted into UA high school. I'm not good at this, basically just everyone going through UA high school, romance and laughs and drama and all that good stuff. Is not complete
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya woke up to the sound of **"I AM HERE….TO WAKE YOU UP!"** , his alarm clock saying this over and over on his right side. Groaning, Midoriya reached over and hit snooze, cutting off the alarm mid sentence. After blinking a few time and yawning, he sat up, stretching his muscles to wake them up.

"Izuku Honey! I made breakfast!" Inko called out to her son, hearing his childish alarm clock going off.

Midoriya smiled softly when at her words, swinging his legs out of his bed and yawning. He got up and headed out the door.

Inko smiled brightly when she sees her son."Ah Izuku, come sit, I'll dish you up some food." The green haired boy simply nodded and sat at the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Midoriya hummed in response, rubbing his eyes and finally waking up fully. "Yeah I did. I thought I couldn't sleep after last night though." His lips turn upwards into a bright smile, recalling last night.

 **Last Night**

Midoriya sighs as he walks through the door of his and his mom's apartment, taking off his shoes and walking in.

"Izuku honey is that you?" Inko calls from the living room, watching a cooking show. She looks behind her to see her son, still looking down after not receiving a letter yet from U.A., the high school he applied for 2 weeks ago.

"Hi mom…. I'm back from hanging out with Kacchan." The boy said solemnly, his head down a bit.

"Has he got a letter from the school yet?" his mom asked.

Izuku nodded "He did last night. He made it in." Despite his sadness at not getting a letter yet, he smiled at the memory. Katsuki Bakugo has been Izuku's friend since they were kids, never too far from each other. While others were put off from his blunt and explosive personality, Izuku knew that he cared about his friends, no matter how harsh his words seem.

Inko let out a happy cheer at this. "Well that's Good!" She stands up and heads to Izuku, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure you'll get your letter soon." Inko kisses the top of his crazy green hair before breaking away. "I'm going to go grocery shopping for dinner. Watch the house ok?"

Izuku nods and gives his mom a soft smile. No matter his mood, his mom always made him feel better. "I will, be safe mom." He walks to the couch and sits down, sighing softly. He looks up at the ceiling, lost in thought. 'I hope it does come soon….I didn't apply to any other high schools.' He chuckles at himself, surprised at his own insane hope that he couldn't even think of a back up if UA didn't accept him.

A scream broke him.put of his thoughts. Standing up, he quickly ran to the hallway that lead to the entrance. "Mom! What's wrong?!?"

Inko stood there, back turned to her son. He body was shaking like a leaf on a windy autumn day. Slowly she turns around, a nervous smile on her face. In her hand is a letter, on the front, in big letters, the letters UA is visible. "A-A letter came f-for y-you." She tried to keep her voice.

Izuku froze at the sight and her words, his mind racing. Slowly he walked forward and silently took the letter. "T-thank you m-mom." He turned around and slowly entered his room, closing the door behind him. His mom, the groceries forgotten, paced outside his room, muttering nervously as she paced.

Midoriya stared at the letter on his desk, looking at it like it was a bomb. He felt sick, nervousness about the letter being combined by the weeks of worry. Sterling himself, he opened the letter and started to read.

 _"Dear Izuku Midoriya,_ _We would like to inform you that, after careful consideration, the staff and facility at UA would like to welcome you to United Academia High School._ _In this letter you'll find a list of all the necessary supplies you'll need for your time as a freshman. We hope to see you in one weeks time._ _Plus Ultra!_ _From,_ _UA Board of Education"_

Izuku couldn't help but yell at the end of the letter, his heart light with happiness. He did it, he made it into UA! After a few minutes of celebration, he looked through the list, studying everything he needed.

When he put the list down he noticed another piece of paper in the envelope. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it.

 _"Young Midoriya, I am writing this to let you know what I, the author of the All Might books, thought about your entrance essay. I was the one who read it first, and the first thing I noticed is how long you wrote the essay. There's no need to write 5 pages for a 1 page essay my boy! After that, I saw how much passion you put into your words, how much of your hopes and dreams were put into something as simple as an essay. It reminded me of when I was younger!"_ _"I hope you know that you have a talent for writing, a bit rough and shaky at times, but a real talent. I hope I can see more of your writing when you arrive at UA."_ _Best of Luck,_ _Toshinori Yagi_

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. Toshinori Yagi, his icon and his role model, had personally written to him! The green haired boy couldn't comprehend what was happening to him, his 15 year old mind shutting down from this insane turn of events. Silently, he stood up and grabbed both the acceptance letter and the letter from Toshinori and went out to show his mother.

 **Current Day**

Inko smiled at the mention of last night. Both mother and son cried in each other's arms, happy that Izuku's dreams were coming true. "It certainly was eventful, and it was worth the wait wasn't it?"

Izuku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "It certainly was, mom. I have to text Kacchan." He pulled out his phone and opened the messenger app on his phone

 **Deku** \- _Kacchan, you up?_

 **King Explosion Murder-** _What do you think I am, a lazy ass? Of course I'm up_

 **Deku** - _Right, sorry. Anyways I got good news last night._

 **King Explosion Murder** - _What did you finally man up and ask a girl out?_

 **Deku** - _No! Nothing like that! I got my acceptance letter last night, I'm going to UA!_

 **King Explosion Murder** - _Was there ever a doubt? Of course you'd get in you dumbass._

 **King Explosion Murder** \- _Still, congrats man. Wanna go hang out and get our supplies today?_

 **Deku** - _Sounds good to me! Meet up at Kamino mall in about an hour or so?_

 **King Explosion Murder** - _Great, see you then, Deku_

Izuku put his phone down and looks up, seeing that his mom made pancakes and sausages, his stack of pancakes topped with whipped cream with red, white, and blue sprinkles. He looks up at his smiling mother.

"I know I said it a lot last night, but I'm so pourd of you Izuku. You've made me so happy that you're my son." Her eyes had tears in the corner of them, her smile the brightest it's been for years.

Midoriya sniffled and wiped the corners of his eyes, tears in his own as well. He got up and hugged his mother tightly, smiling softly. "Thank you for being such a great mother, I wouldn't have any other person to be in your place."

The two of them hugged each other for a minute, hearing going down both their cheeks. Eventually they break apart, both smiling lovingly at each other before sitting down to eat.

"Hey mom, can I go to the mall with Kacchan to shop for supplies?" Deku says, halfway through his pancake stack.

Inko nods at the question. "Of course, as long as he isn't trying to put his moves on you."

Izuku blinks blankly at his mother. "Mom, you know I'm not gay."

"I know, just want to make sure he doesn't try to make you gay is all." Her eyes hold a bit of mischief at her words, showing him that she's just messing around.

After finishing breakfast and helping his mom clean up, Izuku walks to the bathroom to shower. As he undresses, he looms in the mirror with a frown. His body is skinny with barely any muscles showing, and his face still looks childish to him.

"Maybe I should start going to the gym with Bakugo. It couldn't hurt…..ok It could but it's better than staying weak." After Izuku is done putting himself down, he steps into the shower, quickly cheering up as he thinks about UA and his bright future ahead of him.


	2. Uraraka Appears

Izuku Midorya said goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door, the early afternoon sun shining in the cloudless blue sky. Taking a deep breath, he smiled out at the city below me and started to walk down the stairs of his apartment building and towards the train station. The city was completely awake, the sidewalks and streets filled with people and cars, respectively.

After a 30 minute train ride, Izuku got off at the Kamino mall center, alive with all types of people. He starts looking around for a boy with blonde hair.

"Hey, you're late Deku!" Katsuki Bakugo said behind Izuku, punching him in the arm. Izuku held back a scream in surprise and rubbed his arm, looking up at his childhood friend.

Bakugo looked like a stereotypical delinquent, his bright blonde hair and sharp eyes added by his almost mean looking smirk. While he could certain act like a delinquent, his mom thought so, Bakugo was one of the most honest and caring people Izuku knew. One just had to look past his very blunt and violent wordings to get that.

"S-sorry Kacchan, the trains were running late!" Izuku said, smiling nervously at the blonde boy.

Bakugo shrugs and starts walking towards the entrance. "Well hurry up will you? The sun is killing my eyes." Izuku wordlessly followed behind.

The pair walked around wordless, heading from store to store to pick up their school supplies, saying very words besides for Bakugo asking Izuku if something was on the list that he couldn't remember. A few groups of girls looked at Bakugo, either not noticing or not caring to see the skinny Izuku next to him.

After finishing their shopping, the two decided to go to a coffee shop for a light lunch. After placing their orders they sat outside under a umbrella'd table. A girl, who has been watching Bakugo for a few stores, decides to walk up to him and try and ask him out.

"Hello there handsome, what's your name?" the girl says, trying her best to sound attractive.

Bakugo didn't even look at her, simply taking a drink of his coffee. "I like dicks, chick. Now buzz off." He stated bluntly, missing the shocked and sadden look on the girl's face as she walked away.

Midoriya chuckled at the short display. Even if it happened at least once every time they went somewhere, it never ceased to make Izuku laugh at the looks on the girl's faces. "You know, Kacchan, you're gonna have to be careful who you say that to at UA. Don't need to make enemies on our first day."

"As if I give a fuck what over think, I can handle anyone giving me shit." He glanced over, his expression soften just a tiny bit before he sighed. "Fine I'll tone it down, but only because I don't need your weak body getting bullied, Deku." He used Izuku's nickname, showing that he wasn't very happy about having to hold his blunt side back a bit.

Izuku looked down at the ground, wordlessly drinking his coffee. He felt bad about holding Bakugo from being…well Bakugo, but he didn't want a repeat of middle school. "Hey, Katsuki, do you think I can…join you when you go to the gym?"

Bakugo, who was drinking his coffee when Izuku asked the question, choked on his drink, nearly spitting it out. After regaining his breath, Bakugo turned his head to look at the green haired boy. Never, in the 3 years since he stared to work out regularly, had Izuku asked to join him. Curious, he leaned back into the chair. "Oh? And why is that Deku? Tired of being a Deku?"

Flinching a bit from hearing the slightly demeaning nickname twice, Izuku nodded. "I-I want to stop being so easy to p-push around. I want to get stronger, so you don't have to constantly watch over me."

Bakugo slowly nods his head, mulling over Izuku's words in his head. "Fine, you can join me, but be warned, I'm going to make you want to die after each session. Deal?"

"D-Deal!" Izuku said, looking up again and giving Bakugo a smile. "Thanks Katsuki!"

Bakugo groans, "Don't get all weird on me, Izuku. No full hugs. Maybe, a one arm slap on the back, at most."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Izuku replies, his lips refusing to go down from his smile.

After finishing their drinks, the two got up and started to head back inside.

Unknown to them, a girl with chestnut brown hair and rosy cheeks was looking behind her, her hot coffee in her hands. She ran into Izuku, her hot coffee spilling over his front.

"GAAAAH HOT HOT HOT!!!" Izuku yelled, trying his best to try and not cry from the pain.

The brown haired girl gasped, "I-Im so s-sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Bakugo quickly ran over and got a handful of napkins, running back to try and soak up as much of the hot coffee off his friend's shirt. "Are you ok, Deku?" As he did this, he glared at the girl. "What the fuck is your malfunction?!?! You should watch where you're fucking walking, round face!"

The girl's rosy cheeks flared up in anger at his words. "Round face?!?! I said I was sorry!"

Before Bakugo could reply, Izuku held his hand up, his eyes red from unshed tears of pain. "Kacchan, it was an accident, no need to bite her head off." He looks at the girl, his face bright red. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I-I-I m-m-made y-y-you s-s-s-spill y-your c-c-coffee. I-I-I'll buy y-y-you a-another one."

Bakugo can't help but shake his head at his friend. Even with her being in the wrong and him being in pain, the idiot still offers to buys the girl a new coffee. 'And that damn stutter, we really need to work on your confidence around girls, man.'

The girl, surprised at the small boy's words, feels her cheeks heat up into a blush. "N-N-No you don't have to! It was my fault, you don't need to buy a coffee for me!" 'What's with this boy? I hurt him yet all he's worried about is my coffee?"

"I-I-I i-i-insist m-miss…." Izuku paused, realizing he didn't know this girl's name.

"O-Ochanko Uraraka, and it's no problem Deku, I can buy myself another one." Uraraka said, knowing why he trailed off at the end.

"U-Uraraka h-huh? That's a very pretty n-name." Izuku said without thinking, the coffee on his shirt mostly cooled off. As he realized what he said, he felt his face heat up like an entire pot of hot coffee got spilled onto it. Uraraka stood there, her face equally as hot from his comment.

Bakugo just looked between the two of them, believing his ears to be lying to him. Not only had the girl said Izuku's nickname, the idiot had also commented on the girl's name. 'Jesus christ, these two are going to be a handful.' He sighs and snaps the two out of their blushing. "Ok, we get it you two. Now, Izuku, we need to get you home and see if you're burned from the coffee. Round Face, mind giving him your number so he can repay you for the coffee?" He steps closer to Uraraka and whispers. "He won't stop feeling bad if he doesn't pay you back for the coffee, trust me."

Uraraka and Izuku blushes equally as hard as each other. Nodding, she got a napkin and a pen and wrote down her number. Her hand shaking, she handed it to Izuku, who , with an even shakier hand, took it. "T-Thank Y-Y-You U-U-Uraraka."

"Alright you two, break it up before I vomit." Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the arm and started dragging him away. Izuku glanced back at Uraraka once, before turning his head back around. The brown haired girl looked away, her heart feeling unusually light after the interaction. Suddenly she grabbed her cheeks and screamed internally. 'I JUST GAVE MY NUMBER TO A BOY!!!'


	3. New Beginnings

To say that Ochanko Uraraka was confused would be an understatement. She sat alone at a small table in a coffee shop, a newly brewed cup of coffee given to her to replace the one she spilled on that boy, Deku. Her mind was trying to make sense of what happened a few minutes ago.

'Ok, so first I ran in Deku, on accident, then that boy, Bakugo I think it was, started yelling at me. Before it got to far, Deku, who still had burning hot coffee on him, stopped us both. T-Then he said he'd buy me another cup of coffee to replace the one I spilt on him.' She felt her cheeks redden when she remembered how kind and sincere the offer was from the admitting scrawny looking boy. 'After that, I told him my name, a-and h-he said it was p-p-pretty.' She put her hands in her face to hide her embarrassment. 'I-I've never been told I have a pretty anything by a BOY!'

Taking a deep breath, she looks at her phone, her lock screen a picture of her and her parents on their last vacation 4 years ago. 'Now he has my number, so he can repay me for the coffee….. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!' Uraraka screamed into her hands, drawing some concerned looks from the people close to her.

Meanwhile

Izuku had his head in his hands, his face refusing to go back to normal shade. The blush was so bright that even the people around Bakugo and him were concerned. The former boy groans and slaps Izuku on the back. "Oh man the hell up, Deku. You should be thanking me for getting you a cute girl's number. Even if the dumb broad spilled her hot coffee all over your front."

Izuku peeked one eye out from between his fingers, still unable to fully peel them off. "S-She isn't dumb for doing that, Kacchan. It's just as much my fault as it was her's."

Bakugo scoffed at that. "Deku you were watching where you were going, miss round face was looking behind her when she ran into you. It was completely her fault."

"I still could've moved out of the way or something…." Izuku refused to believe he wasn't, at least partially, responsible for what happened.

"Fffffuuuuccck, you can be as stubborn as me sometimes, you know that?" Bakugo's face slipped into an evil looking grin. "Aww well, the good news is you got that girl's number."

Izuku's blush deepens at the mention of her number, hiding completely behind his hands again.

"Awwww for shit's sake. Deku stop being such a pussy, it's not like she's right in front of you are something. It's just her number for Christ's sake."

"Y-Y-Yeah a-and it's T-Then f-f-f-first g-g-g-girl's n-n-number I've e-ever gotten." No matter how hard he tried, Izuku could not stop himself from stuttering like he had a speech impediment.

"……We really need to work on your stutter. Anyways, if it helps you calm down, don't think of you repaying that girl for her coffee as date. Think of it as what we do, just two friends hanging out." Kacchan's grin turns teasingly evil. "Except the me in that situation will have a nice pair of tits and a very kissable face~"

Izuku lets out a strangled sound and slumps forward, passing out from Kacchan's teasing.

"Shit I went too far!" Kacchan tries to shake Izuku awake to no avail. "Goddamnit Deku, you can't let me have any fun, can you?" When the train stops, Kacchan has to pick up Izuku, holding him over his shoulder. "It's a good thing you're a tiny little shit." He starts to head towards Izuku's apartment, not looking forward to explaining to Inko how her son passed out.

 **A few hours later**

Izuku groaned as he opened his eyes, the sounds of swearing coming next to him. Looking over, he saw that Bakugo was playing one of Izuku's games. "MOTHERFUCKING Archers! I'm coming up there and shoving your arrows up your dick holes!"

The green haired boy can't help but chuckle at his friend's anger, being so used to it that he's no longer scared of it, as long as it isn't directed at him.

"Ah you're awak- MOTHERFUCKER I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Bakugo paused the game, almost throwing the controller but remembering it wasn't his just put it down on the table. "Sorry about making you pass out man, I didn't think you'd be that much of a coward."

Izuku smiled up at his friend, slowly sitting up and holding his head. "It's fine, just don't do that for a while ok?"

At that point Inko came into the room, two glasses of water in her hands. "Oh, you're awake honey. You feeling ok?" She places the cups on the table in front of the boys, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

Izuku nods and grabs the glass of water, taking a sip of water. "Yeah I feel fine now mom."

"That's good to hear! Now~" She leans forward, staring intensely at her son. "Who's this girl who's number you got?"

Izuku immediately wished he could be passed out again, his face turning red almost instantly. He looked over at Bakugo, who was grinning at the poor boy. "You traitor! That isn't something you can tell my mom!"

"Well what the fu- frick should I tell her what happened? 'Oh Miss Midoriya, your son just randomly passed out on the train, so I carried him back.' Yeah, there's no way in heck your mom would believe that."

Izuku sighed, accepting his friend's logic. He looked back over to his mom, who was happily humming. "H-her name is Ochanko Uraraka, and I only got her number because Kacchan asked her to give it to me. I need to repay her for making her spill her coffee on me."

"Awwww you're such a little gentleman! I'm sure you'll be all over you in no time!" Inko smiled happily, excited that her son finally started to talk to the opposite sex.

Bakugo scoffed at Inko's words. "As if Deku could even say a complete sentence without stuttering or accidently making the conversation awkward."

Izuku, blushing from his mom's statement, turned his head to Bakugo. His eyes had the rare sight of challenge, a green fire in his eyes. "Oh you think I can't talk to her, do you?"

Bakugo knew that a confident and challenging Izuku was a rare thing, and knew exactly how to play it to both their benefits. "I bet you can't even text her without stuttering in the actual text!"

Izuku slammed the glass of water on the table and grabbed his phone, pulling out Uraraka's number. "I'll show you wrong! I'm texting her right now!" As he typed her number in, Bakugo and Inko shared a smile. He had played right into their hands.

 **In another part of the city**

"And then I have him my number! Oh what am I gonna do if he messages me, Tsuyu?" Uraraka said to her best friend, Tsuyu Asui. The girl had a wide mouth, big eyes and a longer tongue than most people, but if anything that just seemed to make people find her cuter than most people.

Tsuyu looked her her friend blankly. "I think you should just talk with him. From what you told me he holds no bad opinion of you, and seems like a really nice guy. Maybe you'll ever start to like like him." Tsuyu knew that her best friend had terrible luck with boys, either picking on her for her constant smiles and bubbly personality or trying to use her for….less than moral reasons. Luckily, Uraraka never dated, too focused on school.

"L-Like L-Like him?!? Isn't it too early to even think about that?!? I mean I only met him the one time and spilt coffee on him!" Uraraka curled up into a ball, hiding her blushing cheeks behind her knees.

Before Tsuyu could respond, she heard Uraraka's phone vibrate. Curious, she picked it up and looked at the notification. Her face split in a very rare smile, looking at the ball of Ochanko. "Oh look, someone messaged you."

Uraraka quickly snatched the phone out of Tsuyu's hands and opened her phone, reading the message.

 **Deku** - _Is this Ochanko Uraraka?_

Taking a deep breath, she typed a response.

 **Uravity** - _Yes this is. You must be Deku?_

 **Deku** - _Actually my name is Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just my nickname my friend Kacchan calls me whenever he thinks I'm being useless or stupid._

 **Uravity** - _Really? To me it sounds kinda like "You can do it!". Just sounds cool to me._

 **Deku** - _D-DEKU IT IS THEN!_

Uraraka can't help but find his reaction to his nickname cute, her lips curved upwards into a smile. Tsuyu notices this but decides not to comment, not wanting to ruin this moment for her friend.

 **Uravity** - _Ok then Deku, what did you want to talk about?_

After the introductions where out of the way, the two of them ended up talking for hours. Uraraka would talk to Tsuyu in between messages, but her mind was solely focused on the boy she wad texting. Similarly, Izuku was glued to his phone, Bakugo playing the game again and swearing up a storm. His mother decided to clean around the house, knowing she can interrogate her son later.

 **Uravity** - _You're a fan of All-Might?_

 **Deku** - _I'm like his biggest fan! He's the whole reason why I wanted to go to UA!_

 **Uravity** - _Wait, you're going to UA too?_

 **Deku** - _You're going there too? That's fantastic!_

 **Uravity** \- _That's great! I guess we'll both be seeing more of each other, huh?_

Both of them blushes lightly at her comment, but felt very happy happy despite the fact.

 **Deku** - _It seems like it! I hope we share some classes!_

 **Uravity** \- _Same here! It's always good having classes with friends!_

Izuku froze at the word, the phone dropping to the phone. Bakugo, hearing this, paused his game and looked at the phone, his face slowly turning into a grin. "Holy shit, you actually did it. I can't believe it."

Izuku shook his head and quickly picked up his phone, his face bright red again.

 **Deku** - _Y-You consider me a f-friend?_

 **Uravity** \- _Well of course! I wouldn't spend 5 hours talking to someone I didn't consider a friend._

Izuku could feel his heart squeeze at the sentence, his face turning ugly for a second. Bakugo jumped back in shock. "Deku, what the fuck is wrong with your face?!?!"

 **Deku** \- _W-well I consider you a friend , too._

 **Uravity** - _Great! Now I'm starting to get tired, talk more tommorrow?_

 **Deku** - _Sounds good to me. Goodnight Uraraka!_

 **Uravity** \- _Goodnight Deku! Sleep well!_

After closing his phone, Deku looked up at the ceiling, his smile wider than it was when he got accepted into UA. "Kacchan….I owe you one man."

"Well you can repay me by helping me beat this fucking Dragon! STOP BURNING ME YOUR OVERGROWN FUCK LIZARD!"

Izuku chuckled and talked Bakugo through what to do, his smile never disappearing.


	4. Not a Date

**Hello everyone. It's Thumper, obviously. Anyways just wanted to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and left a review of this story. Also, thank you Cesar D. Sizun and KahunaLagoona for pointing out my misspelling of best girl. I have no idea why I put an N in her name. Also sorry for taking so long with writing this chapter. Anyways, I'll stop talking and start writing.**

 **King Explosion Murder-** _Hey Deku, you ask out round face yet?_

This is what Izuku woke up to, 5 days after he and Bakugo went to the mall and where they meet Uraraka. Izuku blushed at his friend's question, shooting a text at his friend.

 **Deku** - _W-What? I'm not going to ask Ochako out! She's just a friend._

In the 5 days since they started talking, Izuku and Uraraka spent a lot of their waking moments texting each other. Their topics ranged from small talk to more passionate discussions, usually whenever Uraraka brought up the All Might series of books or when Izuku said something about space or the stars.

 **King Explosion Murder-** _Oh_ _come the hell on, Deku. You've finally got a girl that can stand talking to you for more than 5 minutes! You need to jump on that before someone else takes her._

 **Deku** - _She isn't interested in dating right now, Kacchan. She wants to focus on school so she can help her family financially by become a rocket scientist._

 **King Explosion Murder-** _Well, no matter what your guys' weird was relationship is, you still offered to repay her for the coffee she spilt on you._

Izuku sighed and looked out his window, seeing a flock of birds flying away.

 **Deku** \- _I did, didn't I? Fine I'll ask her today._

 **King Explosion Murder** \- _You fucking better, or I'll set fire to your notebooks with napalm._

 **At Uraraka's place**

Ochako Uraraka groaned as the sun hit her eyes, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. She rolled to her right, forgetting she was on the edge of her bed and falling onto the floor. Now groaning in pain, she groggily, shuffling towards the kitchen for some cheap home coffee.

After putting her spoonful of sugar and insane amount of creamer into the brown liquid, she took a drink and walked to her couch, phone in hand. Sitting down, she took another drink of her coffee, sighing as the energy flowed through her body. She looked at her phone, seeing a message from Deku.

 **Deku** - _Good morning Uraraka-san, when you wake up I want to ask you something._

Uraraka can't help but smile at the message, feeling her cheeks heat up a tiny bit. She had loved these past 5 days her and Deku had had messaging each other. Tsuyu, who had visited twice during that period, stated that her smile never feel from her face, not even when she blushed at said statement.

 **Uravity** - _Good morning to you, Deku! What is it that you wanted to ask me?_

'Maybe he's asking me out for a date!' She started feeling her heart beat faster at the thought before shaking her head violently from side to side. 'H-he wouldn't do that after I told him that I wanted to focus on my future!' Even as she said it, a secert part of her wanted him to ask her out.

 **Deku** \- _Well Kacchan reminded me today that I still haven't related you for the coffee I made you spill on me. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to a coffee shop with me so I could repay you._

Uraraka froze in her seat, dropping her phone and nearly her cup of coffee on the floor. Her cheeks had flared up to blood red, her heart seemingly pumping all of her blood to them. Her phone dinged multiple times.

 **Deku** \- _I-I don't mean to ask you out or anything, I swear! I just want to repay you for the coffee_

 **Deku** \- _Please don't take this as me asking you out!_

 **Deku** \- _Not that I don't think you're not pretty or dateable, you certainly are!_

 **Deku** \- _I MEAN……I'm just going to shut up now._

Uraraka can't help but giggle at his flustered reactions to his own question. She picked up her phone and started typing her response.

 **Uravity** \- _I'd love to! Meet at the coffee shop where we met in about 2 hours?_

 **Deku** \- _Sounds good to me. See you then!_

Uraraka's smile returned to her face, her muscles used to the almost permanent look on her face.

As she sipped the last of her coffee, her gut dropped. "I NEED TO PICK OUT WHAT TO WEAR!!!" She quickly got up and ran into her bedroom, rushing to find something that would be good for their non-date.

 **Deku's apartment**

Izuku's arms where shaking after the conversation, steam pillowing from his ears and his heart pounding like there's a gorrila in it. "I-I-I just…..I NEED TO GET READY!" He shot out of bed and started going through his closet, his heart dropping when he looked over his clothes. "IT'S ALL ALL MIGHT! I CAN'T WEAR THESE!"

Inko, hearing her son screaming, chuckled and called Kacchan's mother, asking her to tell him that Izuku needed his help. Not even 7 minutes later, the door was pounded on. Knowing that it was Bakugo, she opened it up with a smile. "He's in his room, muttering again."

Bakugo, sweat dripping from his hair from sprinting to Izuku's apartment, nodded his head. "Thank you, Miss Midoriya." He might be a foul mouth and sometimes disrespectful boy, but even he couldn't be a dick to Inko. Walking past her, he slammed the door open, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Izuku sat curled up into a ball in the middle of the room, clothes strewn everywhere around him. Bakugo could only make out certain parts of Izuku's muttering, the words "Uraraka" and "Coffee" standing out.

"Holy hell, you actually did it and she actually said yes. I'll be damned, maybe you have a chance at not being alone all your life." He walked over and picked up the ball of Izuku, shaking him violently. "Snap out of it, you little shit!"

Izuku, after the shaking stopped, looked at his friend. "Oh, Kacchan thank God you came! I need your help!"

"Tell me something I don't know, dumbass. Now, let me guess, don't want to wear your nerdy All Might stuff on your first date?" Bakugo couldn't help but grin at his friend.

"I-Its n-n-not a d-d-date! I'm just repaying her!" Izuku stuttered out, his face turning as red again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Point is, you need me to make you look presentable." Bakugo put Izuku on the bed. "You'll never impress a girl looking like shit. Luckily for you-" His grin turned evil looking again. "I know what makes a man attractive!"

Izuku, despite being smart, didn't understand why Bakugo was so confident. "…..Is it because you're gay?"

"OF FUCKING COURSE IT IS, DEKU! NOW STOP BEING STUPID AND FOCUS!" Bakugo then spent the next hour trying to find something for Izuku to wear for his date.


	5. The Non Date

**First off, sorry this took so long. I was just busy with life yesterday. Second, if you're wondering where the TodoMomo is, that's next chapter. Sorry TodoMomo fans for me taking so long. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Izuku stood outside of the coffee shop where he and Uraraka were supposed to meet, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, unused to wearing button up.

Bakugo had spent over an hour to get him looking, in Bakugo's words, "Hot enough where guys will want you, and girls would swoon for." He had Izuku wear a buttoned up green dress shirt, one of the only clothes items that wasn't All Might colored, and some light brown shorts. Bakugo tried to fix Izuku's hair, but after 14 minutes and a whole can of hair spray and moose, he just threw them away in anger. "I swear to fuck your hair is incapable of being tamed!"

"Hey, Deku!" A higher pitched voice called out to him. Looking to his left, he smiled when he sees Uraraka.

"Hello, Uraraka." He says as she gets closer. Taking a closer look at her, he blushes as he takes in her outfit. She's wearing a light pink shirt with no sleeves, over a white shirt, with skinny jeans on her legs. He can't help the words that come out of his mouth. "You look very cute."

Uraraka, who was looking at his outfit, "He looks very nice all dressed up.", felt her cheeks explode in a blush, looking down to try and hide it. Deku realized what he said and covered his mouth, his cheeks matching Uraraka's.

Before he could take it back or try to explain himself, Uraraka spoke up. "T-T-Thank y-you. Y-You l-look v-v-very h-h-handsome." She snapped her hands to her face to cover them, afraid that steam was about to come out of her ears from embarrassment. Deku was facing a similar problem, his body getting goosebumps from the compliment.

"T-T-Thank y-y-you, Uraraka. S-S-Shall we h-head i-in?" He asked, trying, and failing, to hold his stutter back. Uraraka silently nodded and walked to the door that Deku was holding open.

 **Outside, in the food court next to the coffee shop**

Bakugo looked over the newspaper he had in his hands, watching his friend and that round face girl walk in, shaking his head at how flustered the two seemed already. "If they're already like this, I can not imagine how the rest of their date will go."

A girl, who was sitting at another table next to Bakugo, perked up at his words. She looked over at the angry looking teenager. "Are you talking about the green haired boy and the chestnut haired girl?"

"What's it to you, wide eyes?!?!" Bakugo snapped his head over at the girl.

"Because that girl is my best friend, Ochako Uraraka." She said, tilting her head while studying Bakugo. "You must be the boy that yelled at her when she spilt her coffee on Midoriya."

Bakugo's face didn't fall from his pissed off expression. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Same reason you are, I figure, to watch those two and make sure nothing goes wrong." The girl looked over at the coffee shop. "Good they picked a window table, now we don't have to hide in there."

Bakugo stared at the girl, his anger slowly going away until it was just minor annoyance. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"So you're saying if they didn't choose to seat where we could see them, you wouldn't go in to continue watching them?"

"….Fuck, alright you're right." He sighed in defeat and looked back to the pair in the coffee shop. "What's your name anyways?"

"Tsuyu Asui, and yours?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the coffee shop.

"Katsuki Bakugo." The two fell silent as they watched Izuku and Uraraka.

 **In the coffee shop**

"So why did you choose to go to UA, Uraraka?" Izuku asked her, taking a drink of his coffee. The shop was playing soothing Jazz, bit since Izuku didn't know much about music, he had no idea what the song was called. What he did know, however, is that it helped him calm and not stutter every time he spoke to Uraraka.

Uraraka looked down at her coffee, which Deku had payed for, and sighed. "Mostly because it was the best school that would help me get into my career the fastest."

Izuku nodded at that. "You make it sound like such a bad thing. There's nothing wrong with going to a school purely for the standing of it." He paused for a second. "As long as you don't rub it in people's faces that is. But you're not that type of person."

Uraraka silently took a sip of her drink and looked up at Izuku. "What about you, Deku? Why do you want to go to UA?"

"W-well, ummm, it's a bit embarrassing." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously at Ochako. "Toshinori Yagi went to the school, so I want to follow in his footsteps so that I can be as famous and great as him." Izuku didn't mention that Yagi already contacted him, wanting to keep himself from going full fanboy.

Uraraka smiled at Izuku, then frowned. "That's a great reason, Deku. Much more meaningful and personal than mine."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Uraraka. You're not like others who would want only the best because you think you're the best." He reached over and placed a hand on top of hers. "You're doing it so you can help your family, and to me that's pretty cool."

Uraraka couldn't help her small blush when he put his hand on her's, her heart skipping a beat at his kind words. She gave him a soft smile then turned her hand over, holding onto his and giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you, Deku. And for the record, I think your reason for being an author is pretty cool, too."

Izuku blushed at both her words and her hand holding. Despite his embarrassment, he smiled brightly at her, slowly pulling his hand away. "Thank you, Uraraka."

The girl frowned when he said her last name. "Ochako."

"Huh?" Izuku said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Call me Ochako, I don't like friends being so formal with me." She stated, staring at Izuku in his eyes. "And I'll start calling you Izuku instead of Midoriya, but I'm still gonna call you Deku."

Izuku felt as if all the air was pulled from his body, his eyes wide at her words. He took a dry gulp and nodded his head. "O-Ok, O-O-Ochako." He couldn't help his stutter when saying her name.

Her smile returned at full force, making Izuku's heart skip a beat. "Much better!"

For the next hour the two of them talked about anything they could, simply enjoying each other's company. Seeing that their two friends were doing just fine, Tsuyu and Bakugo left the mall, trading their numbers so that they could contact each other later on what their respective best friends said after the date.

After another hour Deku looked at his phone, smiling when he saw the time. "Wanna go do something else now, Ochako? Or would you rather go home?"

Uraraka smiled and stood up. "I think I could pick up some extra school supplies, mind tagging along with me?"

"It would be my honor." Izuku stood up and opened the door for Uraraka. She giggles at how nice he was being and walked through the door. Before Izuku let go of the door, he saw a boy with white and red hair and a girl with black hair, tied back in a messy looking ponytail, walking to the shop. Izuku kept the door open for them.

"Thank you, sir." The girl said as she walked through, her voice sounding very formal to Izuku. The boy just nodded in thanks and walked in, staying by the girl's side. Letting go of the door, he went over to Uraraka, smiling lightly.


	6. Nightmare

**Hello everyone, sorry this took a bit long. I hope you all find that these versions of Todoroki and Momo to be decent. Also, another thanks to everyone who's folllwed and favorited. I can't believe I've almost hit 50 followers on this story. Anyways, off to the story.**

Shoto Todoroki slowly opened his eyes, the moon still up high in the sky. He was covered in sweat, breathing rapidly as his mind slows down. After laying in bed for a few minutes he got up, walking to his bathroom to get some water.

As he drank he looked at himself in the mirror. His white and red hair stuck to his forehead in clumps, the dark bags under his eyes looking as dark as the late night sky. The only source of color on his skin was the red scar covering most of his left face. After he finished his drink he went back to his bed, sitting on the edge of it.

He touched his scar, reliving for a split second the feeling of hot boiling water being poured on his face, his mother screaming about him looking 'too much like him'. He whinces at the feeling then let go of his face, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He glanced over at his nightstand, seeing that it was 3 a.m. with his alarm clock.

Todoroki slowly reached over grabbed his phone, hand shaking ever so slightly. 'I wonder if she's up.'

 **Across the City**

Momo Yaoyorozu snapped her eyes open at the sound of her phone vibrating against her. Instantly awake, she grabbed her phone and turned it on, being temporarily blinded by the bright light coming from her phone. Once her eyes adjusted she looked at what caused the vibration.

 **Todo** \- _Hey, you available to talk?_

Momo couldn't hold back her soft smile as she read the message, before her face turned into a worried expression.

 **Creati** \- _What's wrong?_

 **Todo** - _I had another nightmare._

 **Creati** \- _Can I call you?_

Instead of getting a text, her phone starts to ring. The first ring doesn't even finish before she answers it.

"It was about my mother again." Was the simple, monotone voice said in her ear. Momo, however, knew that he only talked like this to her when he was very scared or nervous.

"Was it about your scar or worrying that she's unable to be helped?" Momo asked carefully, asking if it was one of the two most common types of nightmares involving Shoto's mother.

"…..The scar. I felt the pain again for a split second." The last part almost made Momo rush to her feet in worry. The last time he felt the pain, he wasn't able to come to school for a week.

"Are you Ok? Do you need me to come over?" Normally she wouldn't have offered so quickly to come over to his house, but the fact that he felt the pain of boiling water made her extremely worried.

"I think I'll be fine tonight, Yaomomo. Just….needed someone to talk to." The boy's voice says this quietly, holding a tiny bit of fear that his childhood friend would call him out on being so needy.

Momo smiled, despite the situation. She always found Todoroki's slightly needy side to be adorable. She relaxed on her bed, getting comfortable. "I'd love to talk with you, Puppy."

"Haha, very funny, Yaomomo. Next you'll be saying I bless the rains down in Africa or something." Todo smiled on his end, already feeling more at ease talking with Momo.

The two of them had been friends since they were 6, their family's often meeting together to talk business and do high class gossip. The pair quickly got close to one another, Momo happy that she had someone to play with at the boring high class parties, and Todoroki for having a reason not to stay by his dad's side. After Todo's mother snapped and burned his face with hot watet, they drifted apart for a bit because Todo was scared Momo would hurt him too.

As soon as they entered middle school, they found out that they shared a homeroom, further deepening their bond. They were never far apart from each other, always being partners in class and eating lunch together, even with her having many other friends. She just found him to be a lot more fun to be around, and she knew, while he never said it outright, that he was happy for her company.

"Are you excited for school in two days, Yaomomo?" Todoroki asked, breaking Momo out of her thoughts.

"I'm pretty nervous, if I'm being honest." She gripped the phone a tiny bit tighter. "But, I know that no matter what happens, we can do anything."

She heard Todo chuckle on the other line. "I wish I could have your optimism, Yaomomo. Still, I'm sure it will be fine, as long as you're by my side."

She felt her face heat up from his honest words. Even after all the time knowing him, she occasionally was caught off guard by how blunt and honest hos words could be.

"Well, thank you, Todo. It's nice to hear that you value me so much."

"Why wouldn't I? You're the best friend I've ever had, and the only friend at that." She felt sad for him at the last part, even if he didn't care about other friends. To him, having Momo Yaoyorozu by him was more than enough friendship for him.

She was silent for a second before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, I think maybe we should try to get you some more friends this year."

"Why?" He sounded confused, unsure as to why she said this.

"Well, it's just that we won't have all the same classes in UA, so it might be good to try and make some friends I'm classes where I'm not with you." She bite her lip, hoping her reasoning would be good enough for him.

"Would we still be friends?" He asked

"OF COURSE we'd still be friends!" She covered her mouth, realizing she said that a bit too loud.

"….Ok, I'll try to make some friends in some classes." Silently she pumped her fist, happy that he accepted.

"Great! And if you need any help, I'm always here for you to talk to."

Todo smiled on his end of the line, a rare sight for anyone besides Momo. "I'll need it. Anyways, do you want to go out and get some coffee tommorrow? I heard one of my sisters talking about one that opened at Kamino mall that was pretty good."

"I'd love to! Shall we meet up at around 9?" She looked at her alarm clock, her eyes widening when it said 2:54. 'How long have we been talking for?'

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you then, Yaomomo." He looked at his alarm clock as well. "We should probably sleep then, huh?"

"Yes we should. Have a peaceful sleep, Todoroki, and goodnight."

"You rest well, yourself. Goodnight." He hung up the phone. Smiling lightly, she put her phone on her nightstand and got under her covers, slowly drifting off into dreamland.

 **The next morning, Kamino mall**

Todoroki stood at the entrance of the mall, looking around at all the advertisements. He wore a simple red pollo with white slacks, his hair combed a bit to get rid of any cowlicks. He looked at his phone, checking the time.

Looking up, he saw her limo pull up to the curve, the back door opening. Momo's hair was done up in her normal ponytail, managing to look both messy and somehow refined at the same time. She wore a red blouse with yellow shorts, a necklace of silver hanging from her neck.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Todo. Traffic was awful getting here." She said to Todo, turning back to speak to the driver, "I'll message you when I'm ready to go home." The old man driving nodded and drove off, living the two teens alone.

"You look nice, Yaomomo, as always." Todo said while looking at her outfit. She simple smiled in response.

"Why thank you, you look pretty good yourself." She looked up at the entrance to the mall. "Shall we head in?"

Todo nodded and lead them inside, people around them staring at them. Todoroki got looks of attraction from the girls and looks of jealousy from the boys, while Momo got the same but reversed. As they got close to the coffee shop, they saw that a teenager with green hair holding the door for them, as a girl who both guessed to be his girlfriend looked at him.

"Thank you, sir." Momo said, walking in first. Todo followed behind, offering a nod in thanks to the teen. The man smiled then left to go to the brown haired girl, who smiled brightly at him.

"$10 says those two are dating." Momo said to Todo, both of whom were watching the other pair.

"I don't think it's right to get on other people on romantic relationships." Todo replied plainly, turning his attention to the coffee board.

"You're no fun sometimes, Todo." She turned her head as well, already knowing what she wanted.

They got their drinks and sat outside, the sun's heat being countered by a cool summer breeze. They sat in silence for a bit, just drinking their respective drinks.

"Have you told your fa-" Momo tried to say before Todo interrupted her.

"No, I haven't, nor do I want to tell him." Todo said, not wanting to talk about this when he was in a good mood.

"You know he'll find out eventually, right?" She questioned, staring at the side of his face.

He sighed and put his drink on the table. "I know he will, I just want to enjoy what little time I'll get with the freedom."

Momo silently nodded and took another drink. She had nothing but distaste for Todoroki's father, Endeavor. Even her parents didn't particularly like him, but they kept in contact with him just so she could continue talking to Todo.

"Have you thought about visiting your mother? I'm still willing to come with you."

"I know you are, it's just…..I'm not ready to face her yet." He said sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I'll be right there with you." She said this with a smile, hoping to reassure him a bit. He looked at her and smiled back.

"I will, thank you."

The two of them finished their coffees in silence, content with just being around one another. After finishing the two walked out to the front of the mall, Momo calling her limo driver to pick her up. When he pulled up she turned to Todo. "I'll see you tomorrow for our first day of school, Shoto." She smiled at him, opening the back door.

He gave her a tiny bit of a smile. "I'll see you then, Momo. Have a good rest of your day." She nodded and closed the door, the limo driving her away from him. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards the train station to head home, both fearing and awaiting for tommorrow to come.


	7. The First Morning of School

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the next chapter. Orginally the entire first day of school was going to be one chapter, but after thinking about it I thought it'd be better if I split it up a bit. Also, this just broke 50 followers! I'm so happy that over 50 people actually like this. Anyways, enjoy the longest chapter I've written so far.**

Izuku jumped out of his bed at 5:30, instantly awake. He couldn't help but feel excited for today, the day he's been dreaming about for years. Walking out of his room and to the bathroom to shower, he happily whistled the All Might theme song of it's long running tv show.

'I still can't believe that this is really happening! I feel like I could run a thousand miles!' He thought to himself as he showered. After drying himself off and getting dressed in his school uniform, he walked out to the kitchen.

Inko stood at the table, a nice breakfast already set out on the table. She smiled when she saw her son. "You look so handsome, Izuku!"

"Thank you, mom. And thank you for breakfast." He sat down at the table, looking at his mom. She walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's hard to believe that you're starting high school. I still remember when you in elementary school, writing your stories in your first notebooks instead of taking notes." Inko wiped her eye as she felt a tear in the corner of it. Slowly, she wrapped het arms around her son. "You've made me so proud that I can call you my son, Izuku."

Izuku hugged his mom back, rubbing her back as he did so. His mom could be overemotional, but he wouldn't trade her in for anyone. "Thank you mom, thank you for always supporting me and my dream."

Inko pulled away and gave her son a soft smile full of love. "You're such a good young man, Izuku. Now eat up, I'm sure Bakugo and your girlfriend would like to see you soon."

Izuku, who was eating a piece of bacon, started coughing violently. "M-Mom! Ochako is not my girlfriend!"

 **At Bakugo's house**

Katsuki slammed his fist on his alarm clock, breaking it and it's loud alarm. He groaned and sat up, fully awake but not finding the motivation to get out of bed.

 **"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK, BRAT!"** Mitsuki Bakugo yelled from the living room, watching the news.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOU TO BE YELLING!"** Katsuki yelled back at his mom, finding motivation in his anger to get out of his bed.

 **"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"**

Katsuki growled to himself and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth while yelling at the germs to die. Finishing the genocide of all germs in his mouth, he got dressed in his uniform, minus the tie since he found them to be a waste of time and fabric. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, preparing a bagel to eat.

 **"ARE YOU READY TO GO, BRAT?!?!"** Mitsuki yelled into the kitchen. Bakugo felt his eye twitch, the bagel hanging from his mouth and his backpack on one shoulder.

He finished the bagel in 3 bites then yelled back at his mother. **"OF COURSE I'M READY TO GO, I'M NOT A LAZY SHIT!"**

 **"COULD'VE FOOLED ME, YOU DON'T DO YOUR FUCKING CHORES AROUND HERE!"** Mitsuki yelled back. Her husband sat on his chair, ear plugs in his ears as he read the paper. He was used to their constant yelling and fighting, so this morning wasn't anything new to him.

Katsuki slammed his hand against the door. **"WHATEVER, I'M LEAVING!"** He threw the door open and walked out, hands in his pockets while looking straight head, mumbling under his breath.

Mitsuki sighed and looked back at the news, enjoying the peace and quie- _**RIIIIINNNGGGGG**_ \- that was broken by her phone ringing. Swearing out loud, she picked up her phone. "Yes? Who is it?...Oh hi Nezu, I haven't talked to you in a while."

 **At Ochako's apartment**

Uraraka lazily waved her hand towards the sound of the annoying beeping, her very nice dream about being a super hero being rudely interrupted by it. After a few swipes she found her alarm clock and pressed snooze, sighing happily as the beeping stopped. She pushed herself up from laying on her stomach, groaning as her shoulders popped. Slowly crawling out of her covers, she walked towards the bathroom, hoping a nice shower would wake her up.

When she striped off her pajamas she turned her head to look at herself in the mirror. She grab her stomach, sighing as she felt a little bit of chub on herself. "I really need to stop eating so much sweets." She shook herself out of her self judgement and turned on her shower, giving out a man in pleasure as the hot water hit her body.

After drying herself off and wrapping a towel around her head to dry it off, she went to her bare kitchen to get some breakfast. Getting a pan and some eggs, she turned on her stove top and started cooking some scrambled eggs.

She heard her phone ring from her bedroom, the ringtone telling her it was her parents calling. Smiling brightly, she walked away from her eggs and got her phone, answering it. "Hi Mom and Dad."

"Hello sweetie!" Both her parents said at the same time. Ochako's mom talked first "We didn't wake you up, did we?"

Uraraka chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a plate to put her eggs on. "No I was up before then. I'm just making breakfast." She pinched the phone between her shoulder and ear, dumping her cooked scrambled eggs on the plate. "What are you two doing?"

"We're at a site right now." Her dad answered. "It's a good paying one, and it's a long one as well. We'll be able to pay for you and us for a good few months from this."

Ochako frowned as her dad said this. "I still think I should get a part time job to help pay for this."

"Oh nonsense sweetie, we can handle this." Her mom said, her voice telling her that she isn't moving from her position on the matter. "You just focus on your school and friends. Have you made any other there besides Tsuyu?"

Uraraka smiled as she took a bite of her eggs. "Yes actually, I have. His name is Izuku Midoriya, and he's going to UA as well."

"Oh a boy, huh?" her father cracked his knuckles on the other line. "Do I need to come over there and make sure he doesn't try to put the mov-"

"DAD!!! Izuku isn't like that!" She interrupted her father, het cheeks flaming up a bit. "He's a really nice boy, and I honestly don't think he could flirt with anyone." She smiled fondly while she talked about him. "He's just a good friend, nothing more."

Ochako's mother giggled on the other line. "That's what I thought of your father too until I started to like him~" Ochako choked on her eggs, coughing violently into the phone. "Well no matter what, we're both happy to hear that you've made another friend."

Ochako thumped her chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "T-thank you mom and dad." She looked up at the clock she hung on her wall. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to start getting ready to go."

"It's fine, honey. We just wanted to call and say." Both her parents took a deep breath before saying together. "Good luck at your first day of school! We're so proud of you!"

Ochako's lips curved into a big smile, her heart warming up from her parents love. "Thank you Mom and Dad! I promise I'll make you more proud!"

"Goodbye, sweetie, we love you!"

"I love you guys, too!" They both hung the phone up at the same time. Ochako sat back in her chair, feeling ready for whatever today threw at her. She finished her breakfast and put the plate in her sink, going to get her uniform on and get ready for the day.

 **At the Yaoyorozu Manor**

Momo Yaoyorozu snapped her eyes open instantly at the sound of her alarm, completely awake. She quickly turned it off and got up, stretching her body and feeling her back pop. After that she walked towards her connected bathroom, striping down and turning on her shower.

After cleaning herself up and blow drying her hair, she got dressed in her school uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror, she fingered the end of her skirt. "It seems a little short, but I'm sure it'll be fine." She put her hair up in her classic ponytail and walked towards the main hall.

There, sitting at the large dining room table, sits her mom and dad. Her father is drinking his coffee, newspaper in his other hand. His long black hair hides his bright green eyes. Her mother, sitting to his right, is currently drinking some tea, looking at some business papers. Her blonde hair is tied back into a tight bun, her grey eyes looking up when Momo walks into the room, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Morning, Momo, did you sleep well?" Her mother said, watching Momo as she sat at the table. Her father looked at her from the side, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, mother, I sleep pretty well. I assume you both slept well?" Momo said, asking the servant next yo her for a light breakfast with some tea.

"I'd say so, despite your mother insisting that she needed to do some work at 1 o'clock in the morning." Her father lightly teased, taking a drink of his coffee before his face contorted in pain. "Hey no need to break my toe, darling."

Momo's mother stared daggers at her father. "I needed to make sure that the new building had all the materials it needed for the Uraraka Construction Company to start today."

"Yes, and 1 in the morning is the perfect time to make sure."

Momo held her hand up to her face to suppress her giggle, nodding her head in thanks to the servant who brought her breakfast. "Well it certainly seems that you two are very lively today, even with mother waking you both up."

While her parents where very rich and busy, they still did their best to their only daughter. They could be strict, like the fact that she wasn't allowed to date anyone until she was 18 or that she had to buy her first car instead of just using the family money, but Momo understood why they were like that. They just wanted to make sure their only daughter didn't grow up like so many other rich teenage girls and be spoiled to the core.

The family talked about minor things for a bit while Momo ate her breakfast, joining in on the conversation every now and again. She finished her meal and stood up.

"I have to go now, I hope you two have a pleasant day." She bowed to her parents, who stood up and bowed back.

"You have a good first day of school, and say Todo that we said hi." Her father said, giving his daughter a smile. She smiled back at her two patents then walked away, ready for her first day at UA.

 **At the Todoroki Estate**

Shoto Todoroki said in the center of his room, his legs folded below him and his hands on his knees. His eyes were closed as he took slow, controlled breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. He already showered and was dressed in his uniform, his bag in front of him.

Without knocking, Enji Todoroki opened Shoto's door, looking down at his son. He wore a dark red suit and tie, with equally red dress pants covering his lower half.

"I see you're up and ready, Shoto." Enjoy said to the meditating boy.

Shoto opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his father, his hands gripping his pants lightly. "Yes, father."

"Good." The two stared at each other intensely, an awkward silence filling the air. Enji glanced at Shoto's scar, his lips turned into a small snarl.

"Don't make me regret letting you go to UA instead the school I picked for you, Shoto."

Shoto depressed his own snarl at his father, instead taking a deep breath. "I won't, father."

"Good, now I have to go to work now. I'll see you at dinner." Enji turned and left his son, his shoes clacking down the hardwood floors.

Shoto sighed and got up, putting his bag around his shoulder. He walked out of his room and down to the entrance, wanting to be anywhere but at his home.


	8. The ride to UA

**Hello everyone, sorry this is a day late, life sucks at stealing time away. Anyways, after this will be the first day at UA, which will be a long chapter and will be a bit to write, so the next update will be later. Anyways, enough boring shit, onto the cute IzuOcha.**

"Now Izuku, you got all your school supplies in your bag?"

"Tripled checked and ready for today."

"And your bento is secured, right?"

"Mom you put 5 wraps around it, I'm sure it's completely fine."

"And you got all your not-"

"Mom!" Izuku yelled, standing up after tying his shoes. "Everything is good and ready." He looked back at his worrying mom and gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I should be the one worrying like this, not you. I'm prepared." He turns the knob on the door, opening it up wide.

"O-Ok, honey. I can't to hear all about it when you get back home!" Inko said to her son, still shaking a bit in worry but smiling at her son. "Good luck, I love you!"

"I love you too, mom!" Izuku said, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. He looked at the bright blue sky, a few white cloud in the sky. Taking a deep breath and putting a bright smile on his face, he started walking to the train station.

Once reaching there, he was surprised to see Bakugo standing at the station. "Kacchan? What are you doing here?"

Bakugo blew a stray strand of hair out of his face and looked over at the green haired boy. "I figured I'd ride with you, dumbass. Also I'll be damned if I let that old hag take me to school." Bakugo's fist tightens when he wanted his mother.

Izuku chuckled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, thank you."

"Yeah yeah, the trains here." The locomotive pulled up to the station, people piling in as soon as the doors open. The pair were lucky and got seats right next to the door. As the train started getting more packed, the two were pushed together more, much to Kacchan's annoyance.

The train started to go to the next stop, UA being 4 stations away from where Bakugo and Izuku boarded. Bakugo pulled out his phone and started playing on it, swearing under his breath his characters got burned by another dragon. "Goddamnit Iron bull, you're supposed to be a fucking tank."

Izuku looked out the window, watching as the city buildings zipped by as the train raced through the city. He always felt calm whenever he was riding the train, his mind springing story idea after story idea at his head. 'Yeah maybe I can do that one for the first story in creative writing, or maybe I can do something that's a bit more safe but clichè. But then maybe the teacher will think all I can write is clichè story's that don't have originality and I don't want that on me from day one. Maybe I should go-'

"Deku, you're muttering again!" Kacchan smacked Izuku upside his head, breaking the green boy out of his trance. Rubbing the area Bakugo smacked, he looked up and saw that the people around him stared at him questionably, some even chuckling at the young man. Izuku blushed lightly and looked down, muttering an apology.

"You still have to work on that, man. It's a pretty bad habit." Kacchan said, his attention focused on his phone. Both boys were too preoccupied with their own problems that they didn't notice that the train stopped at the second stop. As people filed out and funneled in, Ochako stepped on the train, both her and the pair not noticing each other.

The train was really getting packed, and Ochako had trouble keeping her balance from all the pushing people. When the train started moving, she finally lost het battle and fell down, landing on Izuku's lap, her legs laying across his left side.

Izuku let out a surprised noise and looked at the girl who fell on his lap, blushing when he recognized those chestnut brown hair. "O-Ochako?"

Ochako opened her eyes and looked up at Izuku's face, "I-Izuku?" Both started to turn bright red, the close proximity and physical contact making them both panic. As she tried to get up, the people standing up pressed against her, making her realize she was trapped on his lap.

Kacchan looked over and saw the two, both of their faces ones of confusion, embarrassment, and panic. Bakugo couldn't stop the soft chuckle escaping his lips, slowly snowballing into full blow laughter. "O-Oh god, you two already moved that fast?!?! One date and she's sitting on your lap like throne!"

Both Izuku's and Ochako's faces turned into almost purple blushing messes, unable to look at each other. After a few moments, they accepted their fate and just tried to get comfortable, avoiding eye contact with each other. Bakugo continued to chuckle at their predicament.

"So, round face, ready for the first day of hell?" Bakugo usually wasn't very open at starting a conversation with anyone besides Izuku, but since he figured those two would become a couple eventually, he might as well play nice with her.

Uraraka nodded, turning her head around to look at Bakugo. "Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty prepared." She looked at his uniform. "Hey, where's your necktie?"

Izuku sighed, "Oh no, here we go."

"Because neckties are a waste of fabric and time, and they're just asking for someone to grab it and catch you off guard. There was an incident 3 weeks ago where…" Bakugo went on a rant about how many times neckties messed up someone's day or helped mess it up in some way. Ochako sighed and looked over at Izuku.

"He's very passionate about things he hates. He'll be ranting for about 20 minutes now, he doesn't even care if you listen, he'll be too focused on his rant." Izuku said, a small smile on his lips. "So, who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mr. Aizawa, how about you?" Ochako answered, having already memorized her school schedule, still having it in her pocket in case she forgot something.

"I have Mr. Aizawa too." Izuku smiled at Ochako, both of them forgetting the very intimate position they were in. "What about the other core classes?"

Ochako was thrilled that Izuku had at least the same homeroom as her, pulling out her schedule and holding it so both her and him could see it. "I have Nezu for Mathematics, Mr. Yamada for English, Miss Kayama for Anotony, and Mr. Mizushima for History."

Izuku smiled brightly as she read off her core classes. "It seems like we have 5 classes together then, Ochako."

Uraraka had to contain herself from squealing with delight, happy that she shared so many classes with her friend. Deep inside of her, in a part that hadn't been active much in her life, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Izuku. She blushed at the thought, but quickly shook it off. "That's great! I'm so happy we got 5 classes together!"

Izuku nodded his head in agreement, his heart beating loudly when he saw how happy she was that he would spend more time with her. "That is pretty great! But what about your 3 electives?"

"I have astronomy with Jū-san Gõ, self defense class with Mr. Ganheddo, and Mr. Doe for Chemistry." Ochako said, knowing that he wouldn't be in astronomy and most likely not in self defense.

"Well, I have creative writing with Toshinori Yagi, Regular Fitness with Mr. Plasm, and Chemistry with Mr. Doe." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Seems like you're stuck with me for 6 classes, Ochako."

"Oh, stop it you. I'm happy that we share so many classes together!" She said in a bubbly tone, feeling thrilled that they could see each other so much during school.

The pair then began to talk about their hopes for what UA will bring them, with Bakugo taking a few pictures of them for both teasing material and for Miss Midoriya. At the next stop the train cleared out greatly, leaving it so only a few people had to stand. Uraraka and Izuku didn't notice, too deep in their conversation to notice. They drew a few looks from other passengers, most of them friendly from seeing, what they thought it was, young love.

It wasn't until the stop at UA did Bakugo get their attention. "Hey, round face and green hair, we're at our stop. You can stop being a fucking poster couple for young love now."

Izuku and Ochako looked around, seeing that other students of UA and other passengers looking at them, the teen girls wearing UA uniforms giggling behind their hands. Their faces slowly grew into a deep blush as they realized she sat on his lap the entire ride, Ochako hiding her face in her hands. Izuku let out an extremely embarrassed chuckle and nudged Ochako.

"I-I-I t-t-t-think you c-c-can stand n-n-n-now." He stuttered out. Ochako wordless got out of his lap and quickly walked out the train, never revealing her face to anyone. Izuku followed behind her, feeling like he could die from embarrassment.

Bakugo stood up and cracked his neck. "$20 says those two get together within 2 months. Any takers?" Bakugo got swarmed by people, all of them betting on different time frames of when those two would get together. The times ranged from today all the way to the end of their senior year. He made sure to get the names and contact information of everyone who betted, putting it in the pocket of his backpack that he never uses. After that was done, every UA student piled out, talking about the cute couple on the train.

Bakugo looked around and spotted the two tomatoe faces sitting on a bench, as far apart as they could be. He rolled his eyes and walked up to them. "Oh stop being so fucking embarrassed. It's not like you two were caught fu-"

"KACCHAN!" A very red Izuku yelled, cutting off his friend. Ochako simply wished she could disappear and never be seen again.

"Fine, now let's get going before we're late, for christ sake." He turned and starting walking to UA, the embarrassed pair following next to him.

 **Now, the problem with some heros is that we don't get their real name, as with gunhead and thirteen, so instead I'm going to use their japanese names as their real names. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, see you later for the first day at UA**


	9. Update

**Hey everyone, thumper here. So while working on the next chapter I realized how long I'm taking just with the homeroom part. So my question to you guys is this, would you rather me split up the next chapter where the first part is the homeroom and the second being the rest, or just have it all be one? Just let me know and I'll make sure to finish as soon as I can.** **Also thanks to all 72 followers of this story, I can't say how happy that 72 people like my story. Anyways, I'll continue writing the next chapter (or 2), Thumper out.**


	10. Kiri

**First off, I'm so so sorry for how long this took. I started college and holy hell I haven't had much free time. Second, This chapter is so short and I'm sorry for so little after so long. I hope to update faster now that I'm normalizing my work.**

The UA campus was a massive area of land, with 4 main buildings making up the core of it. On the west most side of the campus sat the very large gymnasium, some of the cross country members walking back from their morning run. On the east side was the science and engineering building, a large fence a 100 feet from the building with a gate lining up to the doors. A sign warned about the possibilities of bodily harm and explosives over the fence. The north was home to the dorms for both foreign students and students who's homes are too far away for reasonable travel. It looked even more lively and spectacular than Izuku could ever dream of.

That is what he would be saying, if he wasn't looking straight at the ground, too embarrassed to even risk looking up and locking eyes with Ochako.'She must think I'm some sort of creep for holding her on my lap for so long! Sure she couldn't get up at first but I should have realized that she could've stood up sooner. Instead, I held her until we arrived at the station, while everyone was looking at us! She must not want to be seen with me anymore!'

"Deku for the fucking love of shit, stop muttering stupid nonsense!" A fist connected with the back of the green haired boy's head, shaking him out of his trance. Rubbing the red mark where he was hit, he looked up at Bakugo, who was looking angrier than usual.

"S-sorry Kacchan, I can't help it sometimes." Izuku said shyly, giving his friend a small smile.

Ochako was also looking down and away, also too embarrassed to look at the general direction of Deku. 'I can't believe I sat on Deku's lap for the entire ride to UA! I know he knows at first it was an accident and I couldn't get up, but I should have gotten off as soon as I was able to! But…..I can't say I wasn't comfortable sitting on his lap…..What am I saying!?!?!' The poor girl cupped her cheeks, her blush brighter than the red on the UA sign.

"Hey, Round Face, eyes up or you'll be the receiving end of hot coffee on your shirt." Kacchan said, causing Uraraka to jump and look up. "Better, now you and Deku here stop being awkward and just forget about the train ride were you guys were inches away from kissing." As soon as he said that, Kacchan knew that his big mouth had gotten him into a bigger mess to clean up. 'Fuck my blunt way of speaking sometimes."

Uraraka fainted on the spot, nearly falling to the ground until Izuku rushed past Kacchan and caught her at a speed which Kacchan has never seen from the green haired boy. As Uraraka came to, Deku looking into her face, all traces of embarrassment gone from his face and replaced by concern. "Uraraka? Are you ok? Do you need to sit down for a bit or need some water?"

Uraraka tried to ignore how hard her heart beat felt, or how flattered she was about his reaction, or how dangerously comfortable she felt in his arms. She smiled up at him, shaking her head. "No thank you, Deku. I'll be fine in a bit."

"Jeez first the train now this? How are you two not already a couple?" A kid with red hair said from the right of the pair. His hair was spiked up into a pretty sharp upwards hairstyle, his teeth also seeming sharp.

The two broke from their hold on each other, their faces red but no longer as shy as they were before. Kacchan looked at the ref haired kid and narrowed his eyes. "Yo, Spikey hair, why you gotta ruin the dumbasses's moment?"

The guy rubbed the back of his head, grinning brightly. "Sorry dudes, didn't mean to ruin the budding romance." He looked at Kacchan and gave him a smile. "Anyways, you guys heading to Mr. Aizawa's homeroom?"

"Yeah we are, and I'm guessing you're heading to his room as well, volcano head?" Kacchan said, looking the new guy up and down. 'Pretty muscular, about my height, doesn't seem too bad a guy, teeth are sharper than normal people so that's a bit fucked. Overall, shouldn't hurt to learn more about him.'

"Volcano head? I'll admit that's a new one my dude." The guy laughs. "My name is Eijiro Kirishima, future geologist and cool dude." He laughs at his words.

The trio looks at Kirishima questionally, unsure how to react to such a friendly and seemingly outgoing guy. Uraraka and Deku were just happy they had a distraction from their awkward situations earlier.

"So do you know where his classroom is anyways?" Bakugo asked, unsure himself about the location of the classroom.

"Nope! I was hoping one of you guys would know."

Deku pulled out his map, all his classes circled in red, except Yagi's which is circled in Red, Blue and White. "Classroom NA209- New Alderaan building. Which is the southwest building of the center two." Deku stepped ahead and starting leading the other teens towards their class, focusing solely on it.


	11. The Homeroom Teacher

**First off, let me apologize for how long the next chapter took to get out. Writer's block and college is not a good combination. Anyways, the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long, a month at most. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

As the foursome walked to their shared homeroom, Izuku kept looking around the school grounds, seeing all sorts of crazy things. So far, the weirdest thing he's seen is a girl with bright pink hair testing what looked like a pair of hover shoes, flying around the testing area before being stopped by a teacher, screaming something about testing before school and not having a partner to each for mistakes or accidents. The girl simply laughed him off and landed flawlessly, except when she accidentally activated her left shoe, causing it to flip around in the air. They all stood and watched as the two tried to catch the rogue shoe.

"One day and already I think I've seen everything." Bakugo said, shaking his head and continuing towards the classroom. Kirishima quickly caught up to his side, apparently determined to befriend the explosive kid.

Izuku and Uraraka looked at each other before shrugging, following behind them.

When they reached the building, Izuku stopped dead, looking up at one of the statues in the fountain. There, standing above all the older looking ones, stood a giant statue of All Might, doing his classic hero pose. Under the statue sat a plaque, which said, "I AM HERE, TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS WHERE MY CREATOR WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL! This statue was made with the left-over money of 20-year anniversary sale season of the ONE FOR ALL book and manga series."

Izuku smiled brightly at the plaque then at the statue, gently patting the letter written by Yagi to him. "I promise I'll make you proud of me, Yagi-San."

"Why are you talking to the statue, Deku?" Uraraka asked, standing next to the green haired boy. Said boy jumped in surprise, not expecting Uraraka to stop with him.

"O-Oh, I-Well-I mean-, I guess you could say that Yagi-San is my idol. He's the reason I got into writing." Looking over to see an increasingly angry Bakugo and cheerfully smiling Kirishima, Izuku started to walk away from the statue. "His stories have always been so wonderful to me and I've learned almost everything I could about him. Did you know he recently just survived liver cancer and the same day he was able to walk he went to a local bookstore to do a signing? He might write about heroes, but in my eyes he's the real hero behind them all."

Uraraka couldn't help but smile as Deku talked, finding his fanboying to be incredibly cute and enduring. "He does sound like a really great guy. I'm glad that I have him for my writing class."

Izuku paused for a second. "Wait, you're in his writing class? I thought you were in physics and science."

By the time the pair arrived at the two boys, Uraraka was blushing lightly as she talked about how she wrote poetry, and even got some money from getting a piece published in a magazine. The group of 4 walked into the building, looking for their classroom.

"Man, why are all the doors so big? You could fit a giant in here." Kirishima commented, a sheet of paper in his hand as walked. The three others couldn't help but agree with him. The halls were tall, easily 20 to 25 feet tall, with doors that reached about the same height. All along the walls were various pieces of artwork made by students. Some where more realistic, like the painting of tree split in two with a single sapling growing up from the split, to much more abstract pieces, such as the drawing of what looked to be pitch black, but upon inspection actually had shades of blue and purple mixed in, creating the image of a dark sunset.

The four finally arrived at their homeroom, right in the middle of the giant hallway. Deku was shaking slightly in excitement, the fact that his dream was coming true hitting him again. Bakugo looked over at the boy and smirked. "What's wrong Deku? Nervous you'll flunk out on the first day?" He didn't really mean it, he was actually happy that his friend's goal in life was getting all the closer.

"Not at all, Kacchan, just excited for what will be awaiting us behind this door. I wonder what our homeroom teacher will be like."

From behind the group came a soft cough. "If you're going to stand around and talk, don't do it in front of the door." The group turned around, expecting to see a teacher standing behind them. Instead, they found a sleeping bag with the most tired face looking up at them. Thin strands of black hair popped out of the face hole. As the group looked in both surprised and somewhat horror, the man took out a container of liquid and drink it in one squeeze.

The group was stunned to say the least. Out of all the things Deku expected to see today, a man lying on the ground in a sleeping bag was definitely not one the list. Silently, and for once unable to hold in his surprise, Bakugo opened the door for the sleeping bag man, the group standing to the side to let him pass. Wordlessly, the sleeping bag rolled into the room and towards the desk, just lying there behind the desk.

"Y-You guys saw that right?" Kirishima asked, the sharp toothed boy's jaw dropped from the odd experience. The three just nodded, words failing them for a few minutes.

"Well Deku, you asked what was waiting behind the door for us. Apparently, it's some man in a sleeping bag." Bakugo slowly walked in, the other three following behind him.


	12. Homeroom

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out, between writers block and college and work it's hard to find time to write. Anyways I hope this chapter helps make that up, it's easily the longest chapter yet. And don't worry, not all classes will be described as much as this one. See you all for the next chapter.** As the group of students walked in behind the crawling sleeping back, Izuku looked around at all the classmates that had shown up before them.

In the first seat of the first row sat a young boy, whose face marked him as a foreign exchange student. His long, by male standards, blonde hair looked extremely well kept and styled with an almost insane amount of detail. He sat leaned over on his hands, looking in a mirror he set up on his desk.

Behind him sat a girl with bright pink hair and some sort of headband that made her look as if she had horns on her head. She sat leaned back in her chair, talking to another girl. This girl had short purple hair and earbuds in her ears, yet she was talking like she didn't have music playing in her ears.

Before Deku could see the next student behind the pink haired girl, Uraraka suddenly cried out in joy. "Tsu! You're in this class with me!" Uraraka ran over to the green haired girl and hugged her tightly. Tsuyu just let Ochako hug her. Breaking away from the hug, Uraraka motioned Deku over. "This is my childhood slash best friend Tsuyu Asui. Tsu, this is the new friend I told you all about."

Bakugo looked at the girl and she looked back. They both gave each other a simple nod before Tsuyu looked at Deku. "It's good to finally meet the guy who's made Uraraka feel all weird."

Both Uraraka and Izuku froze at the statement, their cheeks flooding with blood. "T-Tsu! Don't say weird things like that!" She pouted at her friend. Izuku found himself thinking that the action made Uraraka look extremely cute.

"You know how I don't mince my words, Uraraka." The girl simply replied, before shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, I'm happy we have the same homeroom again, keeps the tradition we've had since elementary school."

Uraraka, who's face finally stopped being a brilliant shade of red, smiled and nodded happily. "Same here Tsu!" Uraraka tried to take a seat on the desk next to Tsuyu but was stopped by the man sitting behind her friend.

"YOU ARE DISRESPECTING THE UPPER CLASSMEN WHO USED TO USE THIS SAME DESKS!" Uraraka, and everyone else, jumped at the very sudden exclamation. The group turned to look at the now standing man.

'Oh great, a teacher's pet and stickler for rules all rolled up into one' Bakugo thought, glaring at the person. He wore a pair of glasses, his hair neatly combed, and his school uniform looked like it was pressed at least 5 times before being worn. His eyes stared at Uraraka, who quickly jumped off the desk while mumbling "sorry".

"Hey, 4 Eyes, get off her ass. If she wants to sit then let her sit, I'm damn certain our "upper classmen" did that as well."

The man's eyes shoot to Bakugo, before narrowing and looking him over. "It doesn't matter if they did or didn't, it's still disrespectful!"

Before the argument could go any further, Kirishima and Izuku stepped between the two. "Hey Hey, let's calm down, there's no reason to start a fight before the first day of school even starts" Kirishima said, putting a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Deku said a similar thing to the other man, and both of them relaxed a bit. They still glared daggers at each other, but no longer looked ready to get into a shooting match.

"Fine, I won't push it, this time." Bakugo turned and walked off to find his seat, which was in the last row farthest from the door. Deku sighed before looking back at the glasses-wearing man. "What's your name?"

"Tenya Iida, and you're Izuku Midoriya. I read one of your poems, and I have to say it was quite good." Izuku was shocked at this, not expecting anyone to know that he had published one of his better writing pieces in a local newspaper. "I look forward to seeing your work more, Midoriya." Iida sat back down in his seat and started to write something down on his notebook.

"Wait, you have a piece of your work out in public?" Uraraka asked, making Izuku freeze up. He quickly turned a bright shade of red, this time of embarrassment instead of something more… ...romantic.

"I-I mean yes but it's nothing good or anything you need to read its actually pretty embarrassing." These words tumbled out of the green haired boys mouth, his hands waving around in his panic. Uraraka simply giggled at his flustered response, finding it quite cute. She put a hand on his shoulder, making him "Eep" but stopped his shaking.

"I'd like to see it sometime Izuku, besides it's always good to get feedback on your work

right?" Izuku simply nodded, not trusting his voice right now. Uraraka gave him a friendly smile before sitting down in her seat, which was right behind Iida.

Looking at the clock, Deku turned and walked towards his desk, which happened to be right behind Bakugo. As he walked towards it, he gave the rest of his classmates a quick glance.

In the second row's first seat sat an average looking blonde boy, who looked like he was meditating. Behind him sat another blonde boy with a hint of orange in the color and a black lighting bolt on one side of his hair. He was currently listening to what sounded like electronic music, his eyes closed as he let the beat take him over. Kirishima sat behind him, who looked a bit bored now. The two seated behind him were big men, one who looked like some sort of body builder, and the other looked around like a nervous cat, his eyes dancing from point to point.

The next row's first seat held a fairly tall looking boy with white hair that covered most of his face, a blueish grey cloth came from beneath his shirt and covered most of his face besides his eyes. Behind him sat the purple-haired girl that was talking to the pink-haired girl, earbuds in her ears and the faint sound of punk rock coming from them. A black-haired boy sitting behind her was leaning in close, trying, from what Deku could guess, listen in on the music coming from the purple haired girl's earbuds. The person behind the black-haired boy made Deku pause just for a second. He was wearing a dark, dark black sweatshirt with the hood up, his features covered in shadows. On his shoulder sat a raven, one of the biggest Izuku had ever seen. The bird looked around lazily, hunched up against its owner. The seat behind the hooded boy was empty for the time.

When Izuku went around the desk that sat in front of the last row, he almost missed the girl sitting in it. She seemed to be focusing on something on her phone, a bright smile resting on her face. She had long, brown hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes. Behind her sat Bakugo, who looked like he was trying to sharpen a pencil with his fingernail.

As Deku sat in his desk, he took notice of the very, very small boy sitting behind him. He looked barely bigger than 4 foot, and even that looked to be too big. The look on his face while he looked at all the people in the class made Izuku feel uneasy. The desk behind the creepy feeling boy was empty as well.

'Well besides for the purple boy sitting behind me, the class looks pretty good, nothing like middle school'. Izuku shivered at the memory of his hellish middle school homeroom, all the kids that laughed at him for being so physically inept. Only Bakugo made them lighten up, after a few kids got some broken ribs, but it never fully stopped. The green-haired young man looked over at the clock and relaxed, preparing himself for an hour of going over the same rules they had in middle school.

When the door opened, Izuku looked over and was surprised at what he saw. Standing there was a little girl, didn't look older than 6, looking down at the ground. She had greyish-white hair and wore a white dress shirt with a frilled collar, and a plain red pinafore. Sticking out of her messy hair was a single fake horn, a headband of some kind wrapped around her head. Behind her stood a mature looking woman, but her green eyes held a carefree gaze, her turquoise hair escaped her orange bandana. A black, sleeveless, form fitting shirt hugged her torso, with puffy green and orange stripped shorts hung from her hips.

The teacher in the sleeping bag stood up behind his desk and unzipped his sleeping bag. He wore dark clothes, from his long-sleeved shirt to his pants. His neck was covered by loose wrappings, and his hair was unkempt. The older woman and little girl walked towards the teacher, the woman smiling so widely it hurt Izuku.

"Hey there Eraser, I can't take care of Eri this class period because it's Outdoor Rec. I hope it's no problem if she stays here with you for a bit." The woman said, the smile never leaving her face.

The teacher sighed, "I told you before that you should pay attention the scheduling meetings, Fukukado. But yes, Eri can stay with me."

"Great! Also, I would, but there's usually someone there that distracts me." The woman said, giving the teacher a flirtatious wink. The man simply ignored it and looked over his students.

"Midoriya, come up here." Izuku froze at suddenly being called on, and some students looked at him wondering if he was somehow in trouble. Slowly he stood up and walked up to the trio.

"Midoriya, this is Miss Fukukado, or Miss Joke as she likes to go by." Joke gave Deku a wave and a smile. The teacher looked down at the little girl, who was nervously playing with the end of her dress. "This is Eri, she's under my protection. While we're in class you are to accompany her to make sure nothing bad happens to her. If you have any questions, just come to me or Miss Joke."

Deku looked from the teacher to the little girl, processing the pretty big responsibility he was just given. "Y-Yes sir. I'll make s-sure Eri is s-safe."

"Good, now Eri," the teacher crouched down and gently lifted Eri's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Mr. Midoriya is going to be your guardian in this class, anything he says you do, as long as it's something I'd tell you to do. You are to listen to him and not cause him any troubles, ok?'

"O-Ok Mr. Aizawa, I promise to be good." Aizawa nodded then stood up, holding out his hand and leading her to Deku's desk, pulling a spare desk from the back and putting it next to Deku's. The girl sat there and looked down at the desk top. As Aizawa walked back, he gave Izuku a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Do not make her upset, Midoriya, or you'll find yourself without a high school very quickly." Izuku only gulped and nodded, heading back to his seat stiffly. The whole class went back to what they were doing, just accepting what just happened.

"You're such a good dad figure, Eraser. Marry me." Joke said, no hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Don't you have a class you should be preparing for?" Aizawa responded, acting like Joke never said anything important.

"Hahaha, you sure are a sweet guy. See you later, Eraser." With those words she turned and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Aizawa let out a sigh of relief. When the door opened again, he stiffened, fearing it was Joke again. Instead walked Momo and Todoroki, both of them looking calm and collected. "Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, You two are almost late. Try to be hear faster."

The pair simply nodded and walked to their desks, which happened to be right besides each other. Aizawa quickly did a headcount and nodded as the bell for first period rang. Everyone put away their electronics and focused their attention on their teacher.

"As you should all know, this is Homeroom 1-A, if you did not know that, run to your correct class." When nobody moved for a few seconds, he continued. "I'm Mr. Aizawa, the psychology teacher and your homeroom teacher. Now, I'm sure all of you are expecting me to go over the same rules you've heard since primary school, but I'm not going to waste my time or energy doing that. Instead, I'm going to tell you the two rules of this classroom."

"Number 1, under no circumstances are you to insult, threaten, touch, or loudly talk to Eri. You treat her with the upmost respect and as politely as possible. If you don't, you will be cleaning the entire engineering department for a month."

"Two, I will be completely honest with you. I will not tell a little white lie to make you feel better or tell you that your mistakes aren't mistakes. I am your teacher, not your friend. Now that does not mean I won't help you, it's my job to help you kids. Any questions?"

Bakugo raised his hand. "Yeah, why did that green haired chick call you Eraser?"

Aizawa signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Joke calls me that because I made an entire class last year drop out. And before you ask, No I'm not going into why. Anything else?"

Nobody raised their hand or asked another question for about 10 seconds. "Good, now I'm going to go down the list, and when I call on you, you're going to introduce yourself to the class and state your intended field and if you would prefer to be called something besides your name." He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and read the first name. "Yuuga Aoyama."

The blonde exchange student in the first row stood up. "My name is Yuuga Aoyama, and I'm doing to be the best fashion creator in the world!" He sat back down and continued to fix his hair in his mirror.

"Mina Ashido."

The pink-haired girl rose up. "Hello everyone! I'm Mina Ashido and I'm going to be a make-up artist."

"Tsuyu Asui"

Uraraka's friend stood up, her posture hunched. "I prefer to go by Tsu, and I'm studying herpetology. It's the study of frogs."

Deku heard a small voice come from his left, "I like frogs." Deku turned and looked at Eri, who was looking at the class from between her hair.

"Tenya Iida"

The man shot up out of his seat, his glasses flashing from the light. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I'm going for business finance." He bowed then sat back down.

"Ochako Uraraka"

Uraraka stood up and gave a shy smile. "Hello everyone, my name is Ochako Uraraka, and I'm studying to become a rocket scientist."

"Mashirao Ojiro"

The blonde boy who was meditating earlier stood up. "Greetings, I'm Mashirao Ojiro, and I'm going to martial arts teacher."

'Wow this is taking long, or maybe I'm just nervous that these people will laugh at my dream job like the others.' Izuku, trying to calm his nerves, decided to draw something in his notebook. As the classmates said their names and fields of study, Deku drew random things. A small, sleek looking dragon with catlike eyes, another dragon that looked vaguely like a chicken with spikes on its tail, and a creature that looked like bison with six legs.

"Wooooow…." Deku jumped a bit when he heard Eri whisper right next to his ear, holding the area around his heart. The small girl was studying his little sketches with great interest, her eyes holding pure wonder at his work.

"D-Do you like them?" Deku asked, trying to stay quiet so Mr. Aizawa wouldn't call him out for talking. Eri simply nodded then looked up into Deku's eyes.

"Do you have more? I would like to see them."

"S-Sure, I can bring them from my house tomorrow. They're even colored." His answer made Eri give him a very shy but happy smile. Deku took the page that had the drawings and tore it out, giving it to Eri. "For now, you can have those ones."

"Wow, thank you Mr. Midoriya." Eri said politely, bowing her head in thanks and sitting back at her desk, her hair covering her soft smile. Deku smiled to himself then turned back towards the front.

Everyone was staring at him, all of them watching the exchange silently. Most of the girls had a face that told him that what they saw was incredibly sweet and kind, and even some boys had that look. Aizawa's eyes, however, seemed to stare deeply into Deku's very being, his mouth covered by the wrappings. The green haired boy gulped and gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Izuku Midoriya, it's your turn." Aizawa's voice was neutral, betraying none of the surprise that he had in his head.

"O-Oh Ok." Izuku stood up and nervously started to introduce himself. "M-My name is I-Izuku Midoriya, or D-Deku as my friends like to call me. I-I'm trying to become a writer." With that he sat back down, preparing himself for the laughter at his dream.

No laughter came, instead a very soft cough came from Aizawa. "That is a hard goal, Midoriya. I hope you know what you're getting into. Anyways, Minoru Mineta."

As the small boy stood up in his seat so he would be seen by everyone, Deku covered his head with his arms, feeling his heart pumping loudly in his ear. Not only had he held up the class by talking to Eri, he also stuttered his way through his introduction.

Aizawa's voice cut through Deku's embarrassment thoughts. "Now then, since that's out of the way, I have a special announcement to make. As many of you know, Toshinori Yagi, the writer of the All Might series has decided to teach her for a while. Now you all look smart enough not to, but the principal has requested that we all remind you that you are not to harass Mr. Yagi for autographs. He is a teacher here and should be treated as such. Am I clear?" The entire class nodded their heads. "Good, now then, the rest of the hour is yours to do what you want. I suggest mingling with your classmates, you are going to be with them for the next 4 years." With that he walked over to Eri and motioned her to follow him. "I'm going to see what teacher can watch Eri for a bit. No fighting." He and Eri walked out of the room, the little girl still looking at the page of drawings.

All at once, the students of 1-A surrounded Deku's desk, making the poor boy yelp in surprise.

"Dude that was seriously cool" The lighting bolt boy, Denki, said, slapping Deku on the shoulder.

"It was so cuuuute!" Both Mina and Tooru, the girl who sat in front of Bakugo, said, squealing in happiness at the memory.

"I-It wasn't that big of a deal…." Deku was not used to this much attention, or at least this much positive attention. His cheeks were bright red, as he was told repeatedly how nice and cute what happened was.

"Honestly Midoriya, from how that girl acted when she first got here, her reaction to your drawings and the fact she talked to you says a lot." Momo commented, giving the shy boy a smile. "I'm sure it made her day."

Slowly the class began to talk among themselves splitting off into little groups. Bakugo, Uraraka, Tsuyu and Kirishima stayed by Deku's desk.

"Seriously Deku, that was a very sweet thing to see." Uraraka said, her heart beating a bit faster than it had been before.

"Who knew that Deku was good with kids?" Bakugo commented, punching Deku in the arm but giving him a grin. "Good one man."

"You're a total bro in my book Deku." Kirishima said with a very toothy smile.

"I hope Mr. Aizawa doesn't think what you did was breaking his first rule. Wouldn't be good if you got in trouble." Deku's blood ran cold at Tsuyu's comment, his face going pale.

"Nah, Deku was very polite with Eri, and you saw how happy she looked. He'll be fine." The redhead boy said confidently. "Anyways, what's your guys' class schedule? I got Health after this, then Geology, Math, Construction, MAP, English, then History."

"Replace Geology with AP Chemistry and English and History with Psychology and Creative Writing and that's mine." Bakugo said, internally glad he shared so many classes with Kirishima.

"Health, Advance Physics, APJH (AP Japanese History), FAST, English, Psychology and Creative Writing for me." Uraraka said, knowing that nobody would be in Physics.

"Health, Natural Science, US history, FAST, Math, English then Biology." Tsuyu said, enjoying how some of their classes overlap.

"Let's see, I have Health as well, wow we're all in that together, then AP Chemistry, APJH, Math, English, MAP, then Creative Writing." Deku answered, extremely happy he had least one person he knew in each of his classes.

After a few minutes of everyone talking about what they hope UA is going to be like for them, the end of class bell rang out. The group of 5 gathered up all their belongings and headed towards their Health class.


	13. Toshinori Yagi

**Hey, so I decided that I shouldn't wait months for the next update this time, so I decided to try and get this thing out today. Also, last chapter I made a spelling mistake for Aizawa's teaching. It was meant to be Psychology, but instead I said Phycology, which apparently is the study of plankton. Thanks, ILikeFishes, taught me something new.**

 **Also, I know some of you are probably wanting me to go class by class and say what teacher is teaching what subject, but honestly, I can do that later in other chapters. This chapter is something I've been dying to do for months.**

Izuku was having a pretty great day, all things considered. He had made new friends, his homeroom liked him well enough, and his teachers were all pretty good, besides maybe his English teacher, who looked awesome and sounded cool but taught extremely plain.

"I still can't believe that bitch works here now! Now I have to deal with her in two places every weekday!" Bakugo vented next to Deku. His poor friend had been stuck in this angry state ever since AP Chemistry, when they found out that their teacher would be none other than Bakugo's mom.

 **Flashback**

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL MY MOTHER IS TEACHING THIS CLASS!"

"SHUT UP BRAT OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE DELIQUENT!"

The entire class was silent as the two blonde people yelled at each other, with the mother hitting the boy every now and again. Deku, used to this type of behavior and honestly finding it hilarious, was currently dying at his station next to Bakugo the entire time, tears running down his cheeks.

 **Present Time**

Deku tried his best to hold in his laughter at the memory, softly rubbing Bakugo's back. "T-There there Kacchan, N-Nezu said it was only temporary."

"Then he went on to say that if nobody was found within a month, she would become permanent!" Bakugo grounded his teeth together in rage, making Deku laugh a little.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the building heard you two, Bakugo. I heard you and I was on the opposite side of the building." Uraraka added, also trying not to laugh at the disruptive but incredibly entertaining banter she heard.

"Fuck, whatever. Now it's time for the main event." Bakugo looked at Deku with a slightly evil smirk. "Now all of us can see Deku trip over himself talking to his idol."

While externally Deku chuckled in good nature, internally he was indeed freaking out on the inside. He was finally going to meet Toshinori Yagi! The fact had yet to fully settle in his mind that he was going to do this.

The trio walked into the classroom and was surprised at what they found. In all their other classes, the students were usually loud or on their phones before the teacher made them settle down at the start of class. In this class however, everyone was quiet, sitting up straight in their seats and already had their notebooks and writing books/laptops out.

"Well this is…. weird." Bakugo commented, and other two couldn't help but nodded in agreement. Silently, the three split off to their assigned seats, copying their classmates and getting out their supplies.

A few minutes later the bell rang, yet Mr. Yagi was nowhere to be seen. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces, and some quiet murmurings where heard. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a figure walked in.

A very skinny, sickly looking man walked through. His blonde, untamed hair was short except for two long bangs that went down the sides of his face. He wore what looked like a hastily pressed suit, an off-center tie hanging from his neck. His eyes looked sunken in, yet everyone could see the bright blue pupils in the center of his eyes. He was breathing hard and clutching his side, resting against his desk and panting like a dog.

"S-Sorry I'm l-late everyone, e-elevator broke down." The teacher panted out, taking a deep breath and finally standing up straight.

"Are you ok sir?" One of the students said, worry in his voice. All of the other students held a similar look of worry on their faces.

"I'm fine, Mr. Haddock, just not as fit as I used to be." The teacher answered, setting his teaching materials on his desk. "Ok, I'm supposed to introduce myself correct?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, for those of you who don't know, I'm Toshinori Yagi, your new Creative Writing teacher. This is my first-time teaching anything, so I hope I don't mess it up too badly." A few nervous chuckles came from the class.

"Now then, you all have probably figured out that each teacher has special rules only for their classroom, and I'm no different. Except that mine are less about me and more about you."

Everyone's face twisted in confusion, wondering what Yagi was meaning. "First rule, I believe in constrictive criticism, and that's it. If you have a problem with someone's work, do not base it solely on your personal opinions of the author. That doesn't mean you have to like the subject matter of each other's work, but do not call it bad just because you don't like it."

"Rule number 2, write what you want. This is probably going to be the most freedom you'll have in any class, so take advantage of it. There are only two assignments that require you to write something I tell you to. Other than that, you are free to write whatever your heart's desire, so long as it's nothing inappropriate."

"Rule number 3, and this one is a two parter, I am here to help you and guide you. I am your teacher after all, and just because all of you know who I am doesn't mean you're unworthy to speak to me. I'm a real person after all, not All Might himself."

"Now, with that out of the way, WELCOME EVERYONE!" Everyone jumped at the sudden volume change, Yagi's face split by a massive smile. "Today, we're going to have the pleasure of reading the piece of work all of you submitted to get into this class."

Deku's heart dropped into his stomach, panic coming over his mind. The piece he had written for Mr. Yagi's class was a short version of a story he had bouncing around in his mind for years, and it was very, very nerdy.

"Now don't groan too loudly class, I'm not going to make you read your own works aloud. I am going to read them." His smile seemed to grow just a bit. "Remember, no judging what the person wrote, unless it's a proper critic. Now then, let us begin."

One by one, Toshinori Yagi read all of his students works of literature, much the embarrassment and wonder to each student. The famous author of _ALL MIGHT_ was reading their works and was enjoying every second of it.

Uraraka blushed when her poem came up, a simple one about family and caring for each other. "Miss Ochako, I must say that your writing makes my body feel happy. It truly is a great pleasure to see such passion and effort put into one's work." Yagi said while looking directly at Uraraka, her face bright red but her mouth turned upwards at his comment.

"T-thank you Mr. Yagi." Uraraka responded, bowing her head slightly in thanks.

When Yagi read Bakugo's short story about a foul-mouthed hero who could make explosions from his hands, he laughed quite often at it. "Young Bakugo, I must say that, compared to you and your mother, your hero is quite clean with his words. But I do hope to see more from you and this 'King Explosion Murder'." Bakugo merely smiled and nodded in thanks, glad that Yagi found his writing style to be funny.

"Now then, it's time for my personal favorite piece I received from you all. And yes, I do have favorite pieces of work." He looked over at the shy Deku, who was ram rod straight after hearing TOSHINORI YAGI say his work was his favorite.

Yagi cleared his throat and began to read.

 _Anver was bleeding profusely from his punctured abdomen, his vision slowly losing focus. The spike of the dragon had dug in deep, it's poison slowly working its way through the man's body. His swords were drenched in bright red and blue blood dragon blood, the beast laying half-dead on the ground, trying to flap its damaged wings to get away._

 _He slowly limped over to the beast, his left foot twisted at an unnatural angle and clearly broken. Just one more slash across the monster's neck, then he could collect the bounty on its head._

 _As he raised his swords to finish this, Anver paused before bringing the killing blow. His vision cleared, and he found himself staring into the beast's bright green eyes. He saw how scared the dragon was, how afraid it was, before it slowly closed its eyes and accepted its fate._

 _"I- "Anver wanted to, needed to, bring the swords down on the drowned dragon, he needed the money for his family. It was just a just a dragon! So why, why couldn't he bring himself to do it. "I-I did this…."_

 _Slowly, he lowered his swords and limped away from the dragon. "I did this…." He saw the dragon open its eyes and stare at Anver, confusion visible in its emerald gaze. Slowly, Anver walked over to one of the dragon's talons he chopped off earlier and looked at the beast._

 _"G-GET OUT OF HERE! GO ON! DON'T COME BACK!" He roared at the beast. The dragon, seemingly understanding his words, weakly got up and ran the opposite direction of the village and Anver, but not before looking back and cooing at the man._

 _When the dragon disappeared, Anver let out a shaky breath of air and started to head back to the village, clutching the dragon's talon in his hand and whining each time he put pressure on his left ankle. His mind wasn't focused on the pain, instead it was focused on why he let the dragon go._

Yagi finished the short story with a smile, the entire class looking at the Green-haired boy. 'Oh no, they all thought it was awful and think Yagi is just pitying me.' Deku thought defeatedly.

"Young Midoriya, I must admit, when I first read your story, I thought I was going to be a simple hero kills the evil dragon. Instead, you surprised me by not having Anver kill the creature, despite it being his job and that the dragon had hurt him. I can't wait to read more about Anver, Young Midoriya." The frail, sick teacher gave the wide-eyed boy the biggest grin he could, making Deku's heart flip around happily in his stomach.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Yagi sensei!"

"Now then, now that that's done-." Yagi was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of the school day. "Shit, time went by that quickly? Ok, your homework is to think over the works your fellow classmates created and decide which one you enjoyed listening to the most, see you all tomorrow, and remember, PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

As the students packed up and headed out towards their rides home, Deku felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Young Midoriya, a word please."

Deku, trying his best not freak out too much over the fact that Toshinori Yagi wanted to talk to him, turned around and faced the teacher. "Y-Yes sir, what is it you need sir?"

Yagi let out a sudden laugh then coughed out some blood, using the cloth in his pocket to clean it off his chin. "So polite and formal! Anyways, young Midoriya, I want you to know that what I said in class was true. I truly did enjoy your work and can't wait to see what you make this year." He gave Deku a thumbs up with a toothy smile. "Just remember to always push your limits and go above 100%, and I know you'll become the next Toshinori Yagi."

Deku was absolutely speechless, his mind trying and failing to comprehend what Yagi had said. His idol thought that he could eventually surpass him as a writer! Deku quickly bowed in respect and in thanks. "T-Thank you Sir! I'll try my absolute hardest to meet your goals and go beyond!"

Yagi laughed again and hit Deku on the back. "Call me Toshi, young Midoriya, I insist. Now go catch up with your friends, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes s-I mean T-Toshi, see you tomorrow!" Deku turned around and walked out of the classroom after these words, holding his rapidly beating heart.

"Deku! Hurry up or we're going to miss the train ride home!" Bakugo shouted from down the hall, Uraraka standing next to him. Deku ran down the hallway and caught up with the two, not realizing he was smiling wide enough to make Miss Joke jealous.

He also didn't realize the eyes of a red- and white-haired boy staring at him, his mind wondering why Yagi had taken such an interest in the seemingly average boy.

 **Quick note, yes, I'm going to get more into the ships later, and more into Momo and Todoroki's relationship soon. I just wanted to write about Yagi and Deku finally meeting, since it's something I've been waiting to write since I started. Anyways, the next chapter should be up sooner than a month this time. Until then, leave any comments and reviews and I'll see you all next time.**


	14. A Simple Request

**So I had started to write this chapter, and hallway through it my computer decided to just turn off…. without saving my progress at all. So that was fun. Anyways here's this little chapter of fluff.**

 **King Explosion Murder** \- Hey Round face, when are you going to ask out Deku?

Said Girl spat out her juice as she read the message from Bakugo, spraying orange juice down her front and coughing violently.

"Are you ok, Uraraka?" A certain green haired boy asked, grabbing a handful of napkins and handing them to the coughing girl. His green eyes looked into her brown eyes, honest concern in them colored by a curious undertone.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, Izuku, just went down the wrong side." She gently took the napkins from him and began cleaning herself up, shooting a glare to the bored looking blonde boy sitting across from them.

After she cleaned herself up, she picked up her phone and texted Bakugo back.

 **Uravity-** What are you talking about? We're just friends.

 **King Explosion Murder-** Yeah, and I'm not trying to figure out if Kirishima swings my way or not. Come on Round Face, if not everyone, and least the people in our group knows that you and our resident Deku have something going on.

Uraraka tried her best to suppress her blush, her mind going over the past 2 weeks. Izuku and herself had become very close very quickly, often texting each other whenever they could, even if they had no specific topic to talk about. He even took her up on being his proof reader for his stories and chapters, and she secretly loved doing it and hung on every word he wrote. He, in return, always read her poetry and gave her so many positives and pointers that she had to write them down in a notebook to keep track of them.

They also spent a fair amount of time together in person, often meeting for coffee or at one of their apartments. Usually Bakugo or Tsuyu or both of them were with them, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy each other's company. Uraraka smiled at the memory of first meeting Inko, Izuku's mother. The green haired mother fell in love with Izuku's first female friend and treated her like her own daughter. Since her own parents were so far away, Uraraka felt like she was at home again when Inko was around, more so than her lonely apartment.

Shaking her head, Uraraka shot Bakugo a text back.

 **Uravity-** Just because we spend a lot of time together doesn't mean there's something more! Besides, Deku only thinks of me as friend.

 **King Explosion Murder-** You and him certainly share one thing, you're both stubborn as hell.

 **Uravity-** Says the boy who refuses to believe that his short story didn't win Mr. Yagi's favorite piece of writing on the second day of school.

 **King Explosion Murder-** That's still bullshit! They all just voted for Deku's piece because Mr. Yagi said it was his favorite! Bunch of kiss asses! 

**Uravity-** So you didn't vote for Izuku's story then?

 **King Explosion Murder-** Of course I did!

Uraraka laughed and glanced at the fuming blonde boy, who was angrily eating his sandwich.

"Hey, Ochako, what are you doing after school today?" Uraraka turned and looked at Izuku, a small, almost instinctual smile forming on her face.

"Nothing at all? Why do you ask?" She of course knew that Izuku wanted to see if she wanted to come over after school, which she planned on accepting.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to co-" He began to ask before getting interrupted.

"Midoriya, I need you for a moment." The pair jumped at the voice, turning around in their table and looking at Mr. Aizawa, a small Eri standing behind him. She offered a shy wave to Izuku, who gave her one back.

"S-Sure thing, Mr. Aizawa." He stood up and followed the teacher, multiple sets of eyes following them out the cafeteria.

 **Teacher Lounge**

Izuku walked behind the eternally tired looking teacher, Eri clutching the fabric of his black shirt. He hadn't said a word since the cafeteria, and the green boy started to worry that he was in some sort of trouble. When Aizawa lead them into the teacher's lounge, Izuku's worry skyrocketed much higher.

"Take a seat, Midoriya." Instead of verbally responding, Izuku simply nodded and sat on the couch. Aizawa stood in front of him, studying the scared looking boy in front of him.

"Midoriya, I need someone to watch Eri for the night, since I promised Miss Joke, I'd take her on a date if she didn't try to come onto me for a week." He sounded more tired than usual than normal when he said this, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Since Eri has taken a liking to you, and since you are no danger whatsoever to Eri, you seem the best candidate to watch her. And no, I won't punish you if you say more, but Eri would love you to be her sitter instead of some random teenager."

Izuku stared at Aizawa in complete surprise, his worry about being in trouble dropping to nothingness, and his worry about watching the shy girl replacing it.

"A-Are you sure Sir? I mean I'll happily do it, B-But how do you know I won't hurt Eri while you're away or that my home is safe for a small child?"

Aizawa was silent for a second before letting out a very rare sound, a soft chuckling before turning into full blown laughter. After about 30 seconds of nothing but Aizawa's laugher, he finally stopped and answered Izuku.

"Midoriya, everyone knows you wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, and Eri certainly doesn't fit that by any standard. As for your home life, you clearly have a very safe and loving home life, and from what Toshinori has told me, your mother is a very sweet and kind-hearted woman." He grinned a very toothy grin at Izuku. "So, are you up for it?"

Izuku thought it over for a little bit, wondering if his mom would be ok with him watching one of his teacher's… Kids? None of the students really knew the story between Eri and Aizawa. Clearly the man cared for the kid like a daughter, and was extremely protective of the little girl, yet he always corrected students who called her 'his daughter'.

"Sure, Mr. Aizawa, I can take care of Eri for the night." Izuku said after a little bit, making the teacher sigh in relief.

"Thank you Midoriya. Now, I'll drop her off around 5 and be back around 10 or 11, depending on what Miss Joke wants to do after dinner. She should be asleep by then, so don't worry about that. Thank you again, Midoriya." Aizawa motioned for Izuku to stand up and walked him towards the door.

"Mr. Aizawa, is it ok if some of my friends came over too?" Izuku asked, still wanting to invite Uraraka over for dinner. Not for a date, of course.

Aizawa shrugged in response. "It's your home, just make sure they don't do anything to upset Eri or scare her." He opened the door and looked down at the boy. "Have a good rest of your day, Midoriya." Eri gave a small wave before Aizawa closed the door.

Izuku stood in front of the door for a few seconds, processing what just happened.

"Hey, Deku, you in there?" Bakugo's voice brought Izuku out of his head, turning his head towards Bakugo. Next to him stood their little group of friends, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Tsuyu, all wearing questioning looks.

Deku, instead of answering immediately, suddenly got an idea and smiled widely. "Hey guys, how do you feel about helping me with something tonight?"

 **And cliffhanger, of a sort. Anyways, next chapter will be them watching Eri and trying to make her feel more comfortable around others. Hopefully I can make it more interesting than what it sounds like. Expect cutesy Eri stuff and Bakugo trying his best not to swear around the small child.**


	15. Watching Eri

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for how long of a gap there was in between updates. I'm sure most of you figured this story was abandoned, and I certainly don't blame you if you did. Between moving out on my own, slight lost of interest in MHA, and just no motivation to write, I just never felt the urge to continue writing. However, I want to fix this right now. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but hopefully it won't be nearly a year between updates. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter of the group babysitting little Eri.**

Izuku had to double check with his mother about being able to watch Eri and ask for her permission to have his friends over to help him. She was more than happy to allow both these requests, happy that her darling Izuku was being relied on by his teacher and to meet more of his friends. She loved Uraraka to bits, so seeing what other friends her son made filled her with joy.

"So, you all are sure you'll be able to come over at 5?" Izuku asked his friends, wanting to make sure that nothing unexpected would happen.

"I have no reason not to come, besides I will never pass up a chance for some of your mother's cooking." Uraraka said, smiling brightly at the green haired boy. She was slightly…. disappointed? at how Deku was interrupted from asking his question, though she was more than happy to spend more time with her friends.

"Yeah man, I got nothing to do tonight, plus I want to try some of this cooking Bakugo and Uraraka constantly talk about." Kirishima stated, his rather sharp smile answering Deku.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, especially if Uraraka is coming." Tsuyu said, wondering exactly what kind of home life her best friend's crush lived in.

"Of fucking course, Deku. As if I'm going let you mess this." Bakugo smirked a bit evilly as he bumped shoulders with the smaller boy.

Deku smiled at his friends, nodding his head as everything was confirmed. "Great, I'll see you guys tonight then!" With that, the green haired boy walked away from the group and towards his home.

Inko was making sure the apartment was spotless when her son walked in, tense if not hopeful for tonight. "Izuku, dear, I know you just got home but can you help me clean up? I want to make sure everything is safe for this Eri."

Izuku nodded and walked into his room to change out of his school uniform. He looked around at his room, wondering if perhaps he should try and cover up how much All Might merchandise he owns before shaking his head. Eri would probably like it and half of his friends already saw his collection.

The two Midoriyas spent the next few hours cleaning and preparing dinner, Inko asking her son a few questions about his new friends and this Eri. Izuku went into detail describing Tsuyu and Kirishima, saying how friendly they are and explaining how Tsuyu was Uraraka's best friend from middle school.

"And this Kirishima, you say Bakugo has been trying to see if he's gay?" Inko asked as she started peeling potatoes, always trying to keep up to date with her son's best friend.

Izuku nodded his head as he cut up some lettuce, having learned a lot from his mother. "Yep, Kacchan seems to be really attracted to Kirishima. I just hope it works out for the two, I really don't want anything awkward coming between my friends"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, honey. From what you told me, this Kirishima seems to be the type to not let those things bother him so much." When she finished reassuring her son, the doorbell rang. "Izuku can you get that?"

"Sure thing, Mom." When he reached the front door and opened it, he smiled brightly as he saw Uraraka standing there. "Hey there Ochako, come in, Mom's just preparing dinner. I hope you like meatloaf."

"As a matter of fact, it's actually one of my favorites." She shot him a smile that made his poor heartbeat turn fast before walking into the apartment. She made her way to the kitchen, greeting Inko. "Hello, Mrs. Midoriya, it smells great already!"

"Oh, stop it you! I just barely started." Inko pulled the chestnut-haired girl into a hug, hearing the doorbell ring again. "I'm happy you were able to come over, I was worried at first when Izuku said that he had to cancel his plans with you tonight."

This statement caused Uraraka to raise an eyebrow, unaware of this information. "Plans? What was his plan?"

The mother quickly waved away the girl's question, realizing that she nearly spoiled something that was best kept hidden. "Oh, nothing really, just wanted to spend some more time with you. He told me this morning to prepare dinner for 3."

Inko, of course, knew the real reason for her son's invite to dinner. Her dear Izuku wanted to spend some alone time with the chestnut-haired girl, alone, without any of their friends around. He played it off as a study session with the girl, but she could tell that her son really wanted her undivided attention for a bit. Her smile brightens as she thought about her son's obvious crush on the girl, and the obvious attraction said girl felt towards her son.

While the elder Midoriya thought about how adorable the two teenagers would be together, Uraraka's already rosy cheeks were turning an even brighter and deeper shade of red, clasping her hands against her cheeks to try and hid her blush. She couldn't fool herself, especially with all the prodding from Tsuyu, Bakugo, Mrs. Midoriya, and now even Kirishima. She knew for a fact that she liked the green haired boy that she ran into all those weeks ago. The thought didn't scare her, she had had crushes on boys before, but never had she become friends with them and never, ever did they last as long as this one. Even when she tried to suppress her feelings while around him, anything he did always seemed to try her attention like a hawk to its prey, her focus complete centered on Izuku.

The two women lost in their own minds didn't notice Bakugo and Kirishima walking into the kitchen, a curious glint to their eyes as they witnessed the spaced-out mother and the extremely red Uraraka. "10 bucks says it was something to do with Izuku." Kirishima said, smiling his usual toothy smile.

"Well, no shit it has to do with Deku, that's the only time round face gets so red." The blonde put walked up to the two and gently shook them out of their heads, though he was much rougher with Uraraka.

Inko, now focused on her surroundings, noticed the bright red-haired teenager standing in her kitchen. "OH, sorry I didn't realize you were there. You must be Kirishima right?"

Kirishima's smile only widen at the recognition, glad that Izuku apparently had talked about him. "Yes ma'am, Eijirou Kirishima, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya."

Inko smiled and pulled Kirishima into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, aren't you just the most handsome gentleman! I'm sure the ladies are all over you!" Inko shoot a glance at Bakugo, winking in his direction and causing the faintest blush to form on his cheeks.

"Actually, ma'am, I'd prefer it if guys were like that." Bakugo was stunned at this information, information he had been trying for weeks to get out of Kirishima, subtly of course. In one little comment, Inko had got the information easily from Kirishima, which made his eye twitch in annoyance.

Of course, Inko knew all about Bakugo's focus on Kirishima from her son, and so decided to try and help the boy who had taken care of her little angel when she couldn't. "Well then, I guess Izuku just makes friends with gays easily, isn't that right Bakugo?"

As said boy blushed and looked away angrily, Uraraka giggled into her hands. It was extremely rare, but the sight of a delinquent boy like Bakugo blushing never ceased to be entertaining to her.

Another ring at the doorbell rang in the little group's ears, and soon Tsuyu walked in. Inko smiled at the girl, walking over to her. "Hello there, you must be Tsuyu right?"

"Mhm, Tsuyu Asui, but just call me Tsu please." Tsuyu's neutral expression followed her as she answered, looking around the apartment curiously.

As the little group began telling Inko about their school and how everything was going, Izuku walked into the kitchen with Aizawa, Miss Joke, and Eri in tow. The dark-haired teacher studied the apartment carefully, trying to see if anything could be dangerous to Eri.

"Mom, this is Mr. Aizawa and Miss Joke, and this is little Eri." Izuku crotched down and smiled at the little girl, gently taking her hand and leading her towards his mother.

"H-Hello…. T-Thank you for allowing me to s-stay for the night, M-Mrs. Midoriya…." Eri stuttered out, feeling shy at being the center of attention in front of so many people.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest little girl I've ever seen!" Inko smiled brightly at Eri, trying her best to appear welcoming and warm, which she did naturally but she tried extra hard to make sure. It appeared to work, as Eri gave the older green woman a shy smile.

"Thank you again for allowing Midoriya to watch Eri tonight and letting her come here, Mrs. Midoriya." Aizawa said, having found nothing particularly dangerous in the apartment and confirming his suspicion that Izuku did indeed come from a very safe and loving household, or apartment hold as it was.

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Aizawa. Thank you for trusting my son so much."

"Shota my seem like a grouch and apathetic at times, but he really is just a giant, cute teddy bear!" Emi said, laughing at her own joke and getting a chuckle from Inko while the students gave a very tense, nervous laugh at the joke.

Aizawa simply gave Miss Joke a level look before looking back at the two Midoriyas. "We should be back by 10, Eri's bedtime is 9 but she'll likely be asleep by then so don't worry so much." Aizawa turned and started walking towards the door. "Behave, problem child. Come on, Emi, lets get this over with."

"Seeya everyone! Be good Eri!" Miss Joke waved at the group before jogging after Aizawa, the smile never leaving her face as she latched her elbow with Aizawa's.

"So, are they married, dating?" Inko asked aloud, wondering exactly what the deal was with the two adults.

"We're honestly not sure, we know they aren't married but their relationship seems to be both one-sided and mutual. It's…weird." Kirishima answered, looking down at Eri with his usual toothy grin. "So, Eri, what do you like to do? Do you like princesses? Fantasy? Maybe a sci-fi girl?"

Eri fumbled with the front of her pale dress, looking down towards the ground. "I-I like D-dragons and s-superheroes…."

"Awesome! I love superheroes as well! Who's your favorite? Mine's Crimson Riot!" Kirishima exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait, you're a superhero nerd like Deku?" Bakugo was surprised by this new information, not expecting the manly and athletic redhead to be a nerd like Deku, and himself if he wanted to be honest, which he didn't.

"Heck yeah, bro! Crimson Riot is what made me want to be so manly!" Kirishima shot Bakugo his signature grin, making the latter's heart skip a beat for a second.

"I-I like Lemillion and A-Anver…" Eri said, everyone besides Izuku was shocked at the second option. Nobody else had seen Izuku giving Eri copies of his short stories and chapters, so hearing her name a hero he created was quite a surprise. "I-I like that despite his rough exterior, he cares d-deeply for his family and h-has a really cool ability…."

Uraraka smiled brightly at Eri before shifting her focus towards Deku. "It seems you have another fan of your work, Deku."

The green haired boy blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I-I'm just glad to know my writing appeals to multiple types of people. I was worried that my stories would only hit off well with young adults."

"Deku, you're a fu-." Kirishima quickly covered the boy's mouth, looking down at a curious Eri.

"What is Izuku?" She asked innocently, clearly unaware of what Bakugo was about to say.

"H-He's just a stupid head, for thinking that his sh- that his writing wouldn't go over well with everyone." Izuku had to suppress the urge to laugh at his friend's struggle of not swearing, clearly unused to being put in such a position. 'Or perhaps he's just unused to actually caring about his swearing. Actually, that seems like the most logical answer.'

Eri thought about this silently for a bit, the group moving towards the living room and allowing Inko to continue cooking. "Why wouldn't people like Izuku's writing? It's super fun to read and the drawings inside them are so cool." Izuku's cheeks continued to turn red at the praise. Of course, his friends have told him how good his stories are, even Toshinori himself said how much he enjoyed his works, but something about hearing Eri praise his work properly realize that perhaps he could write something great.

The rest of the night was spent entertaining Eri, who was simply a delight for Inko to mother and dote on. Eri, while she was still a bit nervous about being cared for by so many people, was soon smiling and giggling at how funny the 5 friends were while interacting off one another. By the time 8:30 rolled around, Eri was yawning and rubbing her eyes, leaning against Uraraka as everyone watched Bakugo and Izuku play Mario Cart.

"Are you getting tired, Eri?" Uraraka asked softly, already knowing the answer.

A nod was the answer from the white-haired girl. The boys paused their game, Izuku standing up and walking over to her. "Would you like to rest in my bed? It should be more comfortable than the couch."

Another nod was the reply, another yawn escaping her lips as she snuggled further into Uraraka. Inko had to take a picture, finding this scene just so cute. Izuku chuckled and lifted Eri up into his arms, starting to carry Eri towards his room with Uraraka following them.

As soon as the two teens were out of earshot, Inko turned to address the three remaining teenagers. "Ok, so has those two progressed any further?"

All of them shook their heads to answer the mature Midoriya, Tsuyu speaking up first. "I've been trying to get Ochako to do something about this, it's obvious that she likes Midoriya."

"I've tried to get those two paired up as much as possible during class projects, while also trying to gently nudge Midoriya towards asking her out." Kirishima failed to mention that he had often pushed the two together 'on accident' and make various comments about Uraraka while talking to Midoriya.

Bakugo simply stayed silent, the other three vividly imaging the steam flowing from his ears from how annoyed his face was. "Those two shits just need to be locked in a goddamn room and not let out until they suck each other's faces off. It's really starting to piss me off with how much those two dance around each other like goddamn ballerinas."

The group continued to talk about the two frustrating love birds as said teenagers tucked Eri into Izuku's bed, the white-haired girl hugging a small All Might plushie Izuku had. Her eyes were closed as she slowly drifted off to sleep, one of her hands holding onto Izuku's hand. "M-Midoriya, t-thank you… I had a l-lot of fun."

Izuku smiled brightly and gently rubbed the top of her head, giving her small hand a light squeeze. "So did I, Eri, you're a great kid."

Eri's lips spread out in a small smile at these words, cuddling further into the plushie and falling asleep. The two teenagers stayed there for a little bit, just watching the cute little girl.

Aizawa came back an hour after Eri fell asleep, Miss Joke hanging off his arm and looking a bit tipsy. "Don't worry, Mrs. Midoriya, I didn't have a drop." He said before the worrying mother could speak up.

"Oh Shotaaaaa~ You said you'd give me a kisssssss if I behaveddddddd~" Miss Joke pouted up at the extra tired looking teacher, who simply sighed and handed the tipsy woman to Izuku. "Hold onto this while I get Eri."

The Aizawa soon returned with a sleepy Eri in his arms, still holding onto the All Might Plushie. "I can't get her to let go of this."

"It's ok, Mr. Aizawa sir, she can have it. I have others like that." Bakugo gave Izuku a look of complete shock, because the green-haired boy just told a bold-faced lie. That plushie was the very first All Might item Izuku ever got, and he treasured it above every other collector's item in his possession.

Aizawa nodded and grabbed the tipsy Miss Joke that hung off Izuku, dragging her away from the apartment. "Thank you again for watching her, students." With those words, he departed, sighing when Joke grabbed his ass with a loud 'Honk!'

"I think it's time we all went home too." Tsuyu said, the three others who didn't live in the apartment nodded.

 **Yeah, I know, kind of a rushed ending but I struggled hard to write this chapter. The next couple of chapters, however, those will be done right and be far more interesting. Time to revisit Todoroki and Momo after a long time.**


	16. Lunch Date

**Ok, like I said, I'm going to try and get these chapters out much faster than before, while hopefully keeping up the quality and length. Now we're reaching the Todoroki arc, and hopefully I can successfully write what I have bouncing around in my head like a windows screen saver. Fingers Crossed it hits a lot of corners, anyways enjoy the set up.**

"Have you made any progress on making new friends, Todo?" Momo and Todoroki sat on the top of their U.A. building's rooftops, enjoying a nice autumn afternoon and their home packed lunches. It's been two and a half weeks since the start of their high school lives, and for Momo it has gone almost perfectly. She was at the top of all her classes and was looking to join one of the many critically acclaimed U.A. clubs. She had made many friends in her classes, especially in their homeroom, where most of the girl's grouped together almost instantly. She found Mina's bubbly and very friendly personality enduring in the best way possible, Jirou's love of music and laidback attitude to be a relaxing balance to the stress she often felt with schoolwork, and Tohru was just such a nice and friendly person she couldn't help but love her.

If there was one problem with U.A. so far, it was that Todoroki was still his same withdrawn self, sticking silently by her side whenever he could and choosing to be alone when he couldn't. She had hoped that the small amount of freedom going to a school his father didn't want would make him open up just a little bit, enough to make one friend.

"I haven't, and honestly I'm not sure I would be able to tolerate anyone in my classes." Came the simple reply from Todoroki, slipping up some of his soba.

"That's just because you're too stubborn to even attempt to. Come on, Todo, what about Ojiro?"

"No common interests, he's so into martial arts and teaching that I'm not sure he even has any other hobbies."

Momo let out a light groan, hating how perfect Todoroki's memory was sometimes. He had always had this strange ability to recall every detail of someone, even when he doesn't directly interact with them. "Ok then, what about Iida? He's about the same level of wealth as us, not that's a big factor, and he seems to be a nice guy, if a bit overbearing."

"His love and respect for his family would constantly remind me of… what I don't have." Todo set his chopsticks down, looking out towards the school grounds. The New Alderaan gave an excellent view of the school, which just distracted Todoroki often during lunch. "Besides, he's getting close with that group that surround Midoriya."

If there was new thing about her best friend since coming to U.A., it was his strange fixation on Izuku Midoriya. Ever since the first day of school, Todoroki would often bring him up, most the times talking about how Mr. Yagi picked Midoriya piece of whatever literature their creative writing class was focusing on or how he used Midoriya's work as an example of how his other students could improve. There was never irritation in his voice, maybe a light jealously but that was to be expected.

"You seem to be awfully curious about Midoriya, Shoto. Should I start telling the girls that my best friend is gay?" Momo's voice had a teasing edge to it, clearly knowing that her friend didn't go that way. 'At least, I hope not. That would make things really awkward for me.'

Todoroki rolled his eyes at the teasing, taking a drink of his Jasmine tea. "Even if my curiosity with Midoriya was like that, he's too in love with that Uraraka girl to ever go after."

"I swear everyone knows those two are dating besides those two, it's kinda cute, don't you think?" Momo absentmindedly brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a nervous twitch she had developed whenever she talked about romantic stuff with Todoroki.

"I have no basis to say what's cute or not, especially when dealing with people." That response made Momo sigh in slight defeat. "Though, if what I think is true happens to be correct…"

Momo chuckled at how deep in thought her friend got, the warning bell for lunch ringing across the hall. "Come on, Todo, the bell rang." Momo packed up her empty lunch box, neatly wrapping it back up in its cloth carrier. Shoto quickly slurped up his remaining Soba and shut his box, standing up and following the waiting Momo towards the door.

As the two walked down the stairs, they happened to overhear a group of students gossiping. "No, seriously, those two are always together. It's obvious that they're dating."

"You're just saying that because she rejected you, man. There's no way they're dating."

"You're both ideas, why are you so invested in their personal shit?"

"Because it's two of the people who got in without doing that entrance exam, and because she's one of the hottest chicks in school yet she spends all her time with that quiet guy. It makes less sense if they weren't dating!"

Momo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed that she was once again the center of gossip. 'Still', she thought as they turned the corner of the stairwell and into the sight of the 3 first year boys. 'This is always a great sight' The three boys paled immediately when they noticed the pair walking down the stairs.

Momo simply gave a wave and an overly sweet smile, while Todoroki ignored their existence entirely while they walked past. It was just like middle school, the two of them being the center of one of the school's gossip trails despite their best attempts to stay out of it.

"Does it bother you, Yaomomo?" the sudden question from Todoroki startled Momo slightly, turning to look at her friend curiously. "I told you before, I'll be fine if you want to eat with your new friends. I don't want to drag you down to another gossiping to- "

A soft flick on his nose interrupted his words, an annoyed looking friend staring him in the eyes. "Todo, I swear to whatever gods or goddesses that exist that if you complete that sentence, I will grab the handcuffs again."

Todoroki shivered at the memory, grabbing his left wrist and rubbing it softly. "Fine, message received. I still can't believe you actually lock us together."

"It's was your fault, trying to separate us because 'you didn't want to drag me down.'" Momo sighed and pulled Todoroki into a one arm hug, the pair now close to their homeroom. "Seriously, I like spending time with you, Shoto, and I don't care what other people think. If I wanted to get away from you, I wouldn't have tried so hard to become your friend again in middle school. Now, no more of this self-doubt and self-sacrificing stuff about this, got it?"

Todoroki sighed softly before a small smile crossed his face, returning the one-armed hug. "Fine, I'll stop trying to do that. I promise."

"Good, I don't need another thing to worry about." Momo broke from the hug with a grin, walking towards the classroom door and ignoring the confused look on the boy's face.

"Another thing? What are you talking about?" It couldn't be about his night terrors, he hadn't had one of those since the night before school started, and he was eating normally too.

"That's something for you to figure out yourself, Mr. Detective." A very coy grin was shot his way before she walked into the classroom, greeting her friends in class while a deep in thought Todoroki made his way to his desk, still wondering what his friend was talking about.

 **And that's another chapter down. Yeah, I know it's not as long as the last couple, but honestly for me it's easier and faster to write these in shorter chunks like this. The plus side is that the updates will come much faster so that's more story more often! Anyways, next chapter will focus solely on our little half n half boy confronting our broccoli boy about his hunch.**


End file.
